The Contract
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: Lemon Story... After returning from his two years training trip all Naruto want is keeping his promise with Sakura. But he know that Jiraiya didn't teach him any things useful other than some tips. Luckily for Naruto a certain Demon Queen was having her plan set on motion with a gorgeous promise of giving him power with just a small, pleasure price. Naruto X Kyuubi (Harem).
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Chapter 1: meeting the horny Kitsune**_

Naruto was having a very good day, he had just returned from his two and a half years training trip with the Ero-sennin. Reunion with all his friends was something he had hoping all these years training non-stop with the toad sage. His promise with Sakura was still stand after all these years and he didn't have any plan going back from his words.

It was nearly midnight and Naruto was returning to his rundown apartment, thing hadn't change much with his life. He had hoped his baa-chan could find for him some nicer house but he guess he would have to stick to this place for the rest of his life until he could become Hokage.

Throwing himself onto the bed Naruto quickly drifted himself off to sleep. He didn't know why but he felt really sleepy by the time he reached home.

Unknown to Naruto Uzumaki, a certain fox was cracking like crazy in its sell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's mindscape<strong>_

Then blond then opened his eyes wide while looking around only to find himself in his mindscape once again. He should have known better that Kyuubi was the one behind his sleepiness. Walking to the cage while scowling, the blond had hoped he would have some nice ramen first before going to sleep but no, the fox had another plan for him and he even could smell it lingering on the air.

Naruto stood right in front of the familiar gate with the large paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' at the middle.

"Okay furball, what do you want?"

"**Stop disrespectful brat calling me that!**" Kyuubi roared out, it made itself visible and stomped its claws on the gate, only to be bounced back "**if not for this gate I would gladly enjoy tearing you apart**"

"Well? The gate was still here so it won't happen anytime soon" Naruto glared at the massive orange fox "well, if you don't have anything to say other than those words then I will go" he turned around but heard the chuckling sound of the Kyuubi "What's so funny furball?"

"**It's such a shame, going on the so-call training trip with the legendary sannin and yet all you could do is make Rasengan look bigger**" Kyuubi gave the blond a foxy grin while putting its head on its legs "**Do you really think that with that little power of you, you can save your friend?**"

"What's your point Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. But deep down inside his mind he knew the fox was right. He didn't get it, Jiraiya knew thousand jutsu yet he didn't teach him one other than Rasengan and Kuchiyose Jutsu. All he taught Naruto was making Rasengan bigger some strange fighting skill but that was all.

"**My point is… do you desire power?**" Kyuubi smirked when its plan was going further and further to successful "**I can give you the power you desire, the unimagined power that make you surpass the kages, or even bring back Sasuke-kun for that pink hair girl you have feeling for… do you want it Naruto? All you need to do is ask**"

"Oh really?" Naruto raised his eyebrow "Nah! I don't think it will be such a good idea" he shrugged it off and turned around to walk out of this place again.

"**You insolent brat!**" Kyuubi roared with all its might in frustration but Naruto didn't stop "**Do you have any idea that how lucky you're when me, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Queen of Makai want to make a contract with you, a mere human?**" Kyuubi roared in fury and attacked the gate violently. But Naruto suddenly stopped when he heard the title part of her speech.

"Queen?" he asked in confusion and turned around with wide eyes "You're female?"

"**Why yes brat**" Kyuubi smirked and began to walk backward into the shadow once again "**the hottest of all… if you want to see then c**ome closer" Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when Kyuubi's voice become much more… human and surprisingly feminine.

Curiously finally got the better of him when he saw Kyuubi's massive form began to sink down. Taking step by step forward Naruto didn't realized he was right in front of the gate.

A red blur suddenly shot out from the shadow and in a short moment, Naruto saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life appeared in front of him. The blond couldn't know a word to describe that incredible angelic yet erotically face… beautiful? Breathtaking? Sexy? Attractive?

Not a single word he could use to say how beautiful she was.

However, Naruto had been pulled out of his own thought when the woman shot her slender hand out of the bar, which strangely getting a lot more pillars to keep herself inside and grabbed a fist full of his hair. A smirk appeared on her face before she pulled back, smashing his head into the cold hard metal of the pillars. She laughed evilly when she let the blond fell to the wet ground holding his head in pain.

"Oh~! I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she asked mockingly before shot her hands out to reach for him but the blond had recovered and pushed his body to the safe distant making the woman growled.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto wiped the blood and blinked his eyes rapidly to clear his vision.

"It's Kyuubi-sama you brat" Kyuubi kicked the pillar for stopping her from killing the blond "be happy that you're the first human had seen me in my human form."

Naruto wiped his eyes the final time before looking up from the ground and felt his breath hitched.

Standing behind the cell was an incredible attractive woman with deep red hair that reached down to the small point just above her bubble butts. Naruto suddenly felt his pant a hundred times too small as he realized she was naked as the day she was born. Her perfect skin and every parts of her front body were exposed to his eyes. Her tits which was a massive G-cup was defying the gravity and looked as firm as hell, the pink nipples and areolas also had the perfect color stood out the most. Going down from her breasts was her tone stomach and midriff and wide hips and the sacred place of Kyuubi, her neatly pussy. Mile long legs walked barefoot on the wet floor of his mindscape. What Naruto didn't realize was nine orange tails with white tips flowing behind her like a wild flame and two fox ears sticking out at the top of her head.

It was so wrong, Naruto thought to himself. There was no way a woman like that existed. It was definitely a joke of nature, she was a perfect combination of angelic, innocent and pure with erotically, sensually and sexy. An Angel and a Sexual Goddess at the same time.

His mouth unconsciously felt to the ground in shock.

Kyuubi seeing his gazed was on her smirked and wrapped her arms under her large breasts, swaying her hips side to side while lowering her body down with each sway to his eye level, shaking her head with her hair long red hair followed behind and curled her lips up slightly giving him a sexy wink.

"Like what you see boy?" she blew a kiss at him making Naruto's cheeks reddened "Look who's exciting" her eyes glued to the large bulge at his pant.

"Damn it furball, returned back to normal" Naruto shouted out while trying to cover himself, he didn't like the way Kyuubi was looking at him like a piece of meet, especially his crotch. But then again, she always looks at him with that hungry look of her.

"Nah, it's more comfortable this way" Kyuubi said and walked behind the bar with her hand touched the pillar slightly "so, do you like this form?"

Rather than answer her question Naruto scolded

"Well, it would be a lot nicer if you didn't smash my head into the bar like that… stupid woman"

"Watch your mouth human" Kyuubi snarled while looking at him with dangerous eyes "I would love to kill you right here if not for this stupid seal holding me back, you and your kind was just a bunch of hairless monkey that clearly don't know your place. Just so you wait Naruto Uzumaki, my servant will find me soon and release me from this seal, and then I will take the pleasure of killing you and all your precious people" and then grinned evilly "And no… I will not spare a single life. After killing you, I will bring back your mother, give her and all the woman of this damn village to my Youkai army so they could have fun with them"

"Shut your mouth you damn fox" Naruto screamed in anger but Kyuubi just smirk "Ah, damn it forget it, I'm out of here" knowing argue with her wouldn't get him anywhere Naruto turned on his shoes.

"Wait… I didn't finish yet" Kyuubi called out and huffed with her hands on her hip "Geez, impatient as always and here I wonder why you can survive this long."

"Alright, get to the point furball" Naruto shrugged his shoulder and nodded his head at her.

"Ara, my point is… I wanted to form a contract with you" Kyuubi said with a thinking pose making his eyebrow twitched. Even her thinking pose was so damn sexy "it's been such a long time I had make a contract with other people, youkai or not but… I want you to form a contract with you my dear vessel"

"Is there any reason behind this?"

"Why yes… seeing your pathetic ass whimpering on the ground make poor old me want to do something to help" she smirked "also, this contract base on the power that I will give you afterward. Who know that if you was strong enough maybe I could spare your life when I get out of here and made you my personal chair. How's that sound?"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked "No way I will be your chair and no way I'm gonna make this contract with you. I knew your game, you're going to take my soul after this aren't you?" Kyuubi suddenly busted out in laughter while holding her stomach, her breasts jiggled nicely with each sound she made.

"Human, so simple… oh Yami-sama, your sister had created some fool creatures" after calming herself down Kyuubi looked at him with a smirk "even though this contract require both side giving something to the other, I won't take your soul even though I want to torture you in my torture's room for the rest of my immortal life" she smirked "However, I still wanted something from you"

"What's it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You know…" She put a hand on her left breast and groped it making Naruto's eyes turned wide in shock "it's been two hundred years since my last fuck… my body had been itching for the need of it for awhile now" she then looked at him with a lust eyes and then smile "what I ask from you is the pleasure of the flesh, I will give you the power you need and the opportunity to fuck the Demon's Queen in exchange for the power, how's that sound?"

A moment of awkwardness engulfed the two of them.

Finally Naruto let out a small whisper

"You're kidding …. Right?" Naruto asked in confusion

"No…" Kyuubi smirked and teased him using her finger to spread her pussy apart "there're some holes waiting for you Naruto-kun, all you need to do was asked and I will give you the best time of your life. Don't worry about the feeling. I will link your sense to your consciousness so the feeling would be real for you"

In truth, Naruto was a growing boy with his cock usually got a better hold of his mind. And who wouldn't want to fuck this hot chick, who had promised to give Naruto power with the price of pleasure to both sides. But then again, she was the source of his terrible childhood and the reason why he didn't have family.

He didn't detect any ill intentions in her words and it wasn't like he wanted to decline that gorgeous offer either. Hell he would be gay if he did so.

"I..." Naruto wanted to save Sasuke and keeping his promise to Sasuke, but he knew he was too weak to do so "I... accept"

"Very well" Kyuubi smirked when symbols of Kyuubi appeared on their right palm, which is the head of a fox with nine flowing tails behind "contract had been made" she smirked and then looked around the mindscape "Now, create a bed before we get start. Just imagine it and it will appear to your will. I prefer a nice king size bed if you please"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion before realizing what she wanted. Focus his mind Naruto began to change the place into something nicer, the gate holding Kyuubi back disappeared and a black collar appeared on her neck with the same Kanji for 'seal'. Kyuubi smirked when she saw the collar, aroused by the idea of the one who had created this seal.

His mindscape changed to a nice four story house, as best as Naruto could think about and had everything a big family need to live in here. It hard bathroom, kitchen… both of them was standing inside a nice bed room with a king size bed at the corner. Kyuubi walked around the room and looked out side the window and then turned around and looked at Naruto in confusion.

"What's this place?" she had thought he would create only the bed but clearly she had underestimated him.

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head while looking away "this is the least I could do for you, you seem like a nice person when you said you will give me power to help me keeping my words if we let those vulgar speech aside. It wasn't much but I think it will be enough for you to live here"

Kyuubi's cheeks suddenly redden slightly due to his caring side but then mentally slapped herself. She was the Demon's Queen for Yami-sama's sake, there were no way she would blush like a fan girl like that.

"Aw, very thoughtful Naruto-kun" she smiled and walked closer to him "but I prefer you concentrate in entertaining me" she pushed him to sat down on the bed and put her foot on his bulge "take off those clothes" she said with a commanding tone. She was rather surprise that he had followed her this easily.

Naruto began to take of his shirt but remembered this was his mindscape, with a thought of his mind all the clothes had disappeared revealing his quite muscle body and rock hard cock.

"Very nice" Kyuubi puffed while using her toe to caress his hardened length up and down sensually. For such a young boy he had been gift with a big cock. While it wasn't the biggest cock she had seen and fuck it was a good twelve inches and her hand would barely wrapped around it. His balls was big and his sack looked full of cum, a perfect cock for a perfect hot and passion night "long and hard, being turn on just by looking at my body" she smirked when his cock twitched slightly "Do your job Uzumaki, show me the godly stamina of the Uzumaki Clan but first, finger my pussy"

Naruto nodded his head before putting his hand on her neatly light pink fold. He caressed her pussy lightly making Kyuubi smile before thrusting his middle finger inside of her wall. It was as hot as hell and felt like it was trying to pull all his hand inside her wall. Her foot continued caressed the underside of his cock while her other foot was on the ground.

Naruto inserted another finger into her pussy and another and another until four fingers was in her pussy and yet she didn't look like she was impressed with his work.

"You sure are human" Kyuubi scolded before grapping his wrist before pulled nearly a half of his hand into her pussy save for his thumb. Naruto's eyes nearly shot out of his skull when her pussy accept his hand smoothly, yet he felt his hand going numb due to the tightness of her wall around his wrist.

"Ah~, that's better" Kyuubu threw her head back and put her other legs on the bed "take your hand out Naruto-kun!"

"You're so tight, my hand felt like it was on fire" Naruto muttered and pulled his hand out of her fold, Kyuubi smirked at the blond before lowering her body down to his lap, wrapping her arm around his neck while the other tracing circle around his chest.

"Do you know how lucky you're Naruto-kun, you're going to have sex with the queen of the Makai" she wrapped her fingers around his girth and stoked him with a fast pace, making Naruto moaned out in pleasure "from now on, if I call for you, you will come in here and have sex with me and to repay you I will give you the power you need, okay?" she asked

"I guess" Naruto shrugged his shoulder before ginning brightly at her "You know what Kyuubi? Its feel rather nice having you 'care' for me like this even though all you did in the pass was screaming about killing me"

"I-is that so?" Kyuubi's voice seemed hitched but she quickly pulled herself out of his laps before bending her body down on their bed, her butt sticking out as high as possible for him and shook her butt firmly, her nine-tail disappeared leaving only one tail remains but it looked bigger then the previous ones "Now, fulfill the contract and do not think about going slow, I need a hard, long and hot fuck right now if you please"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned before getting on his feet, the blond made his way closer to Kyuubi before lowering his hard cock at her pussy's entrance. Grabbing a hold of her large tits Naruto, feeling the incredible softness of her flesh braced himself before thrusting inside her pussy with a powerful force, impelling all his length into her pussy and gasped when her wall crushed down and burned his cock

"AH~!" Kyuubi didn't expect to feel the air being knocked out of her lungs. Naruto pulled back until only the head of his com was left inside, having a few trouble due to the fact that her pussy was sucking him back like the most powerful vacuum. When Naruto small the bliss expression on her face he smirked, knowing that he could make this Demon Queen felt good.

The blond gladly made his cock went inside of her pussy once again and pulled back before she knew it, picking up his pace he began to fuck her with reckless abandon. Kyuubi's face was flat on the bed, her tongue sticking out while her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she was drooling at the corner of her mouth and those elegant auras of her finally disappeared.

Naruto released her left breasts and grabbed a fist full of her red hair before pulling her upper body on the bed. This bitch… no vixen was the source of all the pain he felt during childhood and let see if she like being fucked stupid by a mere human.

"So good, so fucking good… more, I want more" Kyuubi said with a stupid smile on her face, the pain because Naruto's hands grabbing her head only added her pleasure to going further "Fuck me faster you fucker!"

"And the mighty queen had fallen" Naruto said dramatically before riding her like she was his toy to use, she was cumming non-stop now with each harsh pounding by Naruto. He never tried to ease his pace or going soft on her, while the blond never experienced something as wonderful as this he was clearly released all his frustration for Kyuubi which had been built up through the year onto her body.

Thrust in... thrust out... slapped her her ass a few times to gain her attention before keeping the harsh pounding.

"So deep… fucking deep. How?" she asked with her tongue sticking out "how can you do this to me?"

"I'm special I guess" Naruto chuckled and pulled her face to him in a deep kiss, sucking her tongue and drinking her saliva Naruto smirked on the passionate make out. He was completely dominating her, the table had turned and he wasn't planning to let Kyuubi turn it back.

"I will~ ah~, get you back for this" Kyuubi said when he pulled back.

"If you can Kyuubi-chan" Naruto smirked before releasing her hair, and returned to her large breasts. Groping them roughly and pinched her nipples, Naruto used her tits at a hold of himself to pound faster into her.

"You're fucking me so good Naruto-kun!" she screamed out his name when she reached a powerful climax again "when I get out of this seal I will make you my king, my fucking king and take you to Makai to spend the rest of eternity with me on my BED... so please keep fucking me!" She shouted out in another orgasm, Naruto's brain was cloud with lust and too lost in the pleasure to hear what she had just said or else Kyuubi would have tried to hide her face after this.

"Damn you're so tight, here my cum" Naruto felt himself reaching his limit.

"Yes, cum, cum inside of me… cum!" Kyuubi felt flat on the bed when Naruto released her breasts to grab her ass and emptied himself inside of her body. His cum was so thick and hot that once again Kyuubi reached her orgasm just by the feeling of his thick ropes rubbing inside her "so much…" she muttered when Naruto pulled out and flipped her over to her back. Grabbing her ankle and pulled her legs up to the sides of her head making her pussy right in front of his cock, her breasts being crushed down and spread out erotically by her knees, Naruto kiss her firmly on the lips before ramming his cock into her pussy again. Quickly picking up the pace Naruto pounded into her pussy violently while dominating her tongue, exposed every bit of her hot and wet mouth with his own.

Being fucked senseless while being dominated make Kyuubi reached a new level of pleasure, never in her life she had felt this good. Naruto was doing magic on her, maybe it was because it had been so long since she get laid but she believe it wasn't just because of it.

She had thought she would be the one in charge, but Naruto had proven her wrong by fucking her senseless.

Reaching his climax again Naruto pulled out and attack her other hole. Thrusting his cock into her anus he screamed out in pleasure and released thick rope after rope of cum inside her asshole. It took Naruto five minutes to calm down and ease his cock before pulled out of her.

"Tomorrow, I… will… kill… you!" She didn't know why she said that, maybe it was just her personality acting the better of her heart.

"Then I will enjoy you while I can" Naruto said before ramming his hard cock inside her mouth to shut her up and face fucking her like there was no tomorrow for him. Naruto moaned at the tightness of her throat, it was like a glove several times too small around his cock. Her tongue was licking and wrapping at the underside of his cock and coating the length with her saliva.

Grabbing her hair Naruto face fucked her full force, his anger for her lessened when he saw tears running leaked down at the corner of her eyes. Demon Queen, Kyuubi no Kitsune or not, she was still a woman and hurting one was something Naruto would never enjoy.

Released his sperm inside of her throat Naruto pulled out and sprayed a few thick ropes of cum on her face before falling to the bed next to her body, his hand didn't left her breasts at he grope them, letting his finger sinking deeply inside of her large jugs.

"Rest so soon Naruto-kun, didn't you say you will enjoy me while you can? I'm still have plenty more go you'know" Kyuubi took a hold of his cock and stroked gently, pleased that his stamina was really good and could give her a run in sex-rathon.

"It's enough for now Kyuubi-chan, you will have to let me alive if you want more" Naruto smiled and kissed her "I will have to go on mission tomorrow so I need to get some sleep"

"Prepare yourself Naruto-kun, because your Queen won't let you go once you have sealed our contract" Kyuubi smirked at his face, feeling once in her life that maybe once in her life she had found someone worthy for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Okay first chapter... rather short but I promise longer chapter next time.<strong>_

_** Well, let's introduce shall we... I'm Yagami Nguyen, Tina-Khoa-Nguyen who is the author of "Naruto DxD-Purpose of Living" if you already know her is my little sister. Who had just arrived at so please be easy on me. Also I will write lemon and lemon only. My grammar wasn't the best but I manage to write the best I could.**_

_** Once of the few things I would like to say about this story of mine. Kyuubi was a pure evil in this story while she only care for Naruto and showed no mercy to the other. I kind of dislike the picture of an innocent Kyuubi who "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Madara control me to attack Konoha while I'm a good girl" blah blah blah... Really? while having no problem reading those kind of story I still having trouble imagine her like that.**_

_** The reason why she attacked Konoha will be revealed in the next chapter, also this is Harem's story with absolutely no Konoha's woman who would be ... afterward, and if you like I could put in once or two girls but that was all.**_

_** For the Harem I already have some in mind but I would like you guys chose a few if you like.**_

_** That was all I want to say...**_

_** And note that if anyone like to be my Beta Reader, please help me :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Chapter 2: Kitsune's summon contract**_

Naruto woke up when his alarm clock went off. Groaning Naruto opened his eyes and saw the familiar ceiling of his room. Naruto looked around feeling a little bit of headache at the back of his head.

"Thank Kami it was a dream" Naruto scratched the back of his head while chuckling in relief. While that wet dream was one of the best things he had ever dreamed of, fucking the Kyuubi no Kitsune senseless after making a contract with her was just unreal, she was a mass of chakra and there was no way she was this Demon Queen. Plus the fox definitely angry at him because dreaming something like that.

"**Aw~, you think so little of me Naruto-kun**" A familiar seductive tone rang out in his mind. Her voice nearly made him jump in surprise but quickly gathered his cool before saying.

"What the hell Kyuub? It wasn't a dream?" he asked

"**Oh yes Naruto-kun, that's night was so perfect, you're so rough on poor little old me**" Kyuubi smirked while licking her lips "**The day still young so I guess I will have another go before you go on those D-ranks mission**"

"Wait Kyuubi… I need breakfa…" but before he could finish his speech the horny Kitsune Queen had pulled him into his mindscape.

"What the hell is going on with you damn woman" Naruto roared out in frustration when she pushed him onto the bed "and put some damn clothes on" Naruto blushed furiously when Kyuubi's breasts pressed tightly against his chest. Then again, where were his clothes?

"What attitude!" Kyuubi smirked in amazement when she lay down next to him, using his strong arm at her pillow and walking her hand at in a seductive manner to his cock "You know what Naruto-kun, when I think about it, maybe I will spare your life when I get out of this seal"

"Oi, both of us know that the moment you get out of this seal I will die" Naruto scolded when her hand reached his cock. What a way to start a day, he would have to satisfy this woman until she calm down and let him go without disturb him again

"Fufu, let's just say that I have some… servants that was specialize in seal" She grabbed a hold of his soft cock and stroked it slightly before looking at him deep in the eyes.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were just a mass of chakra" Naruto called out in surprise but then groaned out in pleasure when Kyuubi nipped his earlobe playfully.

"Human… so simple" she whispered hotly into his ear "creating a small story inside that old man's head and you will have a nice humor story to tell your children of how pathetic human are" Kyuubi giggled in a low volume making Naruto shivered. That chuckled was not her usual giggle, it was pure evil and extremely sadistic.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered quietly before his lips being claimed by the goddess that now crawled onto his body.

"The Great Queen of all Demons" Kyuubi pulled back while looking at Naruto with a sensual smile "the woman that conquer Makai and now I'm the master of our contract" she finished before ramming her pussy down his soft cock, making him hardened instantly inside of her and began to ride him violently.

"So all of that was the truth?" Naruto asked nervously when Kyuubi rode him faster and faster, actually slamming her firm ass on his thigh to gain more pleasure "about what you will do when you got out of here" Naruto didn't know how strong were her demons, but most likely the numbers alone would overwhelmed all Elemental Nation. It would be a disaster for human if her servants find him and release her.

"Yes, and I mean it" She grabbed his neck and gripped her teeth in a sadistic grinned, her fangs and sharp carnies was showing dangerously but Kyuubi never stop her pace "I will level this village the woman I get out of your body, taking pleasure on destroying everything and make the woman of your village my army's cum dumpsters and breeding stock. Then I will find those two Uchiha and killed them because they think they could control me, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune" she squeezed his neck tighter before sinking her fangs onto his shoulder drawing blood from the wound "How about that Naruto-kun?"

"You're evil" Naruto muttered with hatred in his eyes.

"Yes I'm and forever will be" Kyuubi pulled back with her jaw covered in his blood, a bloodthirsty grin appeared on her flawless face "but you my dear Naruto-kun, I will spare your life and bring you back with me to Makai and put you under my protection. Killing such a fine fucker like you will be such a waste for my Harem, which I believe had all dead by now. I will make sure no demons could touch you and you will be mine and mine alone Naruto-kun"

"Why wasting your time with me then" Naruto suddenly glared at her in anger before pushing her out of his body. Kyuubi yelped in surprise because of his sudden strength. The red hair queen quickly sat up looking at him, only to see Naruto standing with his cock pointing straight at her lips.

Before she knew it Naruto had grabbed her hair with both hand and pulled hard, making her mouth opened in pain. Taking his chance Naruto rammed his long cock inside of her opened wide mouth and bucked his hips violently, face fucking the damn Vixen that would kill his all his friends and the one he cared about afterward.

"You fucking woman" Naruto shouted with hatred in his voice while continuing his assault on Kyuubi's mouth and throat "I won't let you do that, never in hell I will let you. I swear to Kami I will make your and those fucking servants of you if you dare try to touch a single hair of them!" Let out a powerful roar Naruto pushed her head tightly into his pelvis before letting lose, shooting a massive wave of cum down her waiting throat making Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock.

Naruto pulled out and forcefully threw her head to the side, making her body fell off the bed and landed on the ground on a thug, coughing with a few drops of cum spill out with her saliva. Naruto stepped down the ground with a Kunai materializing in his hand and stopped when he heard her chuckled before turning into a full laughter.

"What's the point of protecting them?" Kyuubi smirked while looking pass her shoulder and stared at his eyes "They had caused you pain and loneliness since you knew how to breath, why protect them when you receive only cold glare from them. You should have thank me because I have my eyes on you, you damn brat" Kyuubi smirked widened when he grabbed her hair from the back of her head and pulled her up, forcing her head back to look at his eyes. Yes, this was all she wanted from the one who she would spend her time with for the rest of eternity. Hatred, anger and domination.

"Shut up" Naruto gripped his teeth but Kyuubi's smirk only widened more. Her hand shot out and wrapped tightly around his cock and channeled her youki into it. She smirked while Naruto gasped in shock when his cock was growing bigger and bigger until it reached nearly fourteen inches and expanse nicely. His balls also bigger and the sack looked so full of cum. But that wasn't the only thing changed from his, his felt his body became more tense and muscle grew a lot harder, not overly but all in the right place. The baby fat on his face disappeared at he gained an even more mature look. The blond also gain a few more inches in his height.

Kyuubi drooled slightly, especially at his hard big cock. Please with her work she quickly pulled her self out of Naruto's hand and shot her head forward and took him in his mouth, swallowed the pieced of meat in once smooth move. Popping her head up and down, sucking like the most powerful vacuum existence.

Naruto moaned out and dropped his Kunai to the ground with the unimaginable pleasure. Kyuubi released him in wet pop, taking a hold of his cock she used it to beat it against her face, nuzzling it and even caressed her cheeks before looking up at him.

"This will be the first reward for you Naruto-kun for being such a powerful lover" Kyuubi stood up sensually while pressing her body tight against him, her large tits spread out nicely against his now tone, muscle chest. He was taller than her for a few inches now.

Kyuubi ran her hands on Naruto's strong arms and then jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and looked at him in the eyes. Naruto doing in his instinct grabbed a hold of her ass to support the sexy vixen.

"Now fuck me… destroy my body, if you manage to kill me with sex then maybe I won't hurt your village" she remained him of her previous speech which made Naruto growl.

"By the time I'm done with you Kyuubi, you will beg me to spare your life you damn vixen" Naruto used his hold on her butt and brought Kyuubi down while thrusting his hip forward.

"OH FUCK!" Kyuubi screamed out, his new expanse cock brought her unimaginable pleasure, her pussy had been stretched to the limit. Her tongue was sticking out of her mouth in a pure bliss expression.

"That's the idea bitch" Naruto said before fucking her up and down his cock, using gravity in the help to increase his pounding. The blond hated this woman but also like her at the same time. She was the first one who had paid these kinds of attention to him and yet she just keep screaming about destroying the village.

Naruto looked down at her bouncing breast and took one of her nipple in his mouth before sucking it strongly. Kyuubi was now a whimpering mess at she laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder to support herself, his cock was splitting her into half as the rough pounding only increase. Naruto smirked and released his mouth from her nipple before kissed her soundly on the lips, ravished her mouth with violently while fucking her with reckless abandon. It was so fucking good, his body was going crazy, his mind was being cloud with lust when he was fucking this sensual goddess.

Getting bore of this position Naruto pulled her out making Kyuubi whimpered in disappointing. But before she knew it Naruto had pushed his hands at the underside of her knees and brought her body up. Kyuubi screamed out in another orgasm when Naruto rammed into her pussy, her face held a fuck stupid smile at her tongue refused to return to her mouth.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck" Unconsciously the Kyuubi wrapped her tails around their waist to bring them closer.

"Here I come!" Naruto roared out and reached his limit. A torrent of pleasure washed over his body as he released the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt inside. The Kyuubi tightened her walls around his large cock to milk all the sperm worth inside of him to her, loving the thickness of it inside her womb and pussy's walls.

Naruto released Kyuubi as she felt off his cock and landed on the ground breathing hard. Her hair had turned to a mess and lost it silkiness but she would take care of it later, using her elbows to support her she let out a small laugh

"Damn that was good… you're too good for a former virgin Naruto-kun" Kyuubi stood up and dusted herself of before turning around to face him. She pressed her body closer to him while tracing her finger around his chest in a circle and stroked his cum coating cock with the other hand.

"Ready for round two?" she thrust her pussy into his still hardened cock and pumping her hips sensually to gain his attention.

"Sorry, but I need to go" Naruto pushed her out making her pout. But was met with another Naruto behind her "But I didn't say my clones need to" and he fade away.

Kyuubi smiled nervously at all the blonds Adonis circling around her, their cock stood tall and twitched slightly at her. She quickly found herself being pushed around like a toy as their groped her breasts, fingers her busy or even played with her tail. Kyuubi licked her lip, too much for a normal girl but she wasn't normal.

"What are you waiting for boys?" she wrapped her arms together above her head while swaying her hip seductively, her thigh rubbing together showing them her waiting wet pussy.

The next thing she knew a blond pushed her upper body down and rammed his cock in her anus, another one went underneath her and rammed his cock inside her pussy. Four clones stood before her pointing their cock to her which she happily took two in hands and sucked the other. Wrapping her tail around a clone's hard rod she stroked it violently. Two blond brought their cock to her breasts and jerk them off using her soft flesh. Kyuubi smirked when she saw more and more Naruto circling around her as she quickly being threw into the most pleasure orgy of her life… with her as the main entertainment.

-DxD-

**Night time**

Naruto got back from yet another D-rank, sighing in frustration. He had hoped he got a better B or A-class mission but Baa-chan thought it would be best that he got back his rank at the village mission first before going on higher mission.

His new look had surprise a lot of people especially the girl, even Ayame-nee chan had to press onto her nose to stop the massive nosebleed when she saw the blond Adonis sat at her store calling for ramen. Naruto felt really strange, it wasn't just his body change. He also felt his chakra reserve was a lot larger, he could make thousand clones without trouble and yet his stamina didn't change. His movement became smoother and much faster, even his physical attack was much more powerful. He had to thank Kyuubi after this.

Speaking of that Nine-tail, Naruto frowned he remembered her words. When she said she will destroy Konoha he knew that she mean it and remembered her words about what this village was treating him.

Maybe he could make her re-think her decision and spare everyone life. He would gladly let her servant pulled her out of his body and leave in peace however she didn't think like that and would love to level this place with her tails.

Sighing Naruto would have to talk with her later about this matter, but first he needed to know about the power she would give to him.

Appearing inside of his mind Naruto nearly face-palmed when he saw all the clones he created for her was painting in exhaustion. He had given them enough chakra to last for a day and didn't think that she would drive them to exhaustion like that, sure they didn't have his stamina but driven nearly thirty clones into coma like that was really something.

"Care to join me?" Kyuubi said with her leg crossed over the other, she was as naked as ever and sitting in a mass body of his clones who was painting in tiredness, their cock was beef red. The Kyuubi casually licking her cum coating hand with a bore expression on her face "The first twenty round was fucking good but they had reached their limit too fast, next time I would like you to create clones non-stop, is that clear?" she glared at him.

"What's the color of your blood witch?" Naruto raised an eyebrow when his clones one by one disappeared in smoke "Are you telling me you fuck thirty clone into exhaustion and still crazed for more, you got to be shitting me" Naruto huffed when she jumped of the body before it disappeared an walked to Naruto with her usual sadist smile.

"Then you should seen me while I was in heat," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"What? You fuck your army?" Naruto asked mockingly buy Kyuubi just stayed silent while nuzzling her head against his chest. He slapped his hand against his forehead "I should have known better" he muttered.

"Good time Naruto-kun, good time… even thought I kill all of them in the end" Kyuubi giggled making Naruto sweat dropped "Going around saying taht they had fucked their foxy Queen… tortured a few one but didn't let anyone survive" Kyuubi kissed his neck "Shame, all of them was well built and strong"

"You're crazy"

"Thank you" Kyuubi said playfully before pulling his hand to the bed.

"Wait, I wanted to ask a few things" Naruto stopped halfway and looked at her face, trying his best not to look down because it would only increased his arousal.

"Huh, okay I guess" Kyuubi nodded while lying on the bed in a erotic position, her head rest on her hand which was support by her elbow.

Naruto mentally created a chair to sit down and looked at her.

"So Kyuubi-chan, how many change you're going to give me. I mean I properly feel a lot stronger now but I guess this won't be all of our deal"

"Why yes Naruto-kun" she traced her finger on her wide hip and smooth thigh sexually "channel my youki to your body, not enough to make you a Hanyou or Youkai but enough to change your body. You would be stronger, faster and your stamina will increase to a certain level, however you clone won't have that gift from me" she licked her finger with a smile before continuing "your body will get use to the change soon, but right now I would like to give you the opportunity to summon my foxes"

"Woa, woa stop right there" Naruto said "isn't that would only help your servant find you more faster"

"Oh? Miss me already? It was good that you also smarter Naruto-kun" she asked while clicking her finger with a playful smirk, a massive scroll appeared out of thin air and landed on the ground right in front of Naruto "that's the summoning contract for you. And don't worry about them, I didn't have any plan leaving this place any time soon, just so you know that only the ruler of Youkai can open the gate between two dimensions for the strongest servants of mine to enter this realm. And since I couldn't do it you will be the one who do it for me"

"AH ha~!" Naruto shouted victoriously "if I don't open that gate then you will never leave here and can never destroy the world, too bad for you ne?" Naruto jumped around doing a victory dance while Kyuubi just smirked

'_Oh, you will Naruto-kun. By the time you finally embrace your hatred over Konoha you will open that gate for me. Just wait King-sama, we have a long and long eternity of pleasure waiting for us_'

"So, how can I sign this thing or is it the same with the Toad?" Naruto asked with curiously, he was getting really exciting right now. Naruto opened them and found the contract scroll was completely blank "Huh?"

"Of course, you're the first person to sign that contract" she smiled "just do the same with the toad, it pretty easy if you ask me" she turned around and stretched her body, her tits raised up and down with each breath she took.

"Alright" Naruto nodded and did what he had been told. The blond couldn't control his excitement from getting a new and could be way more badass than the toad. Kyuubi was watching him with an eye opened and smile, the blond looked so cute when he was exiting like that. After closing the contract Naruto disappeared and woke up on his bed.

Kyuubi brought her hand out and began to count while lowering her youki down as low as she could.

"Five, four, three, two and one!" She smirked when smoke engulfed her body.

-DxD-

Naruto coughed at the massive smoke covered his room, he never thought it would created a mess like this with just a summoning.

"Well, let's see how you looked like" Naruto muttered in amazement but gasped out in shock when a slender and familiar hand reached into his pant and grabbed his cock tightly.

"Ufufu, here your foxy-chan Naruto-kun" the familiar voice of Kyuubi rang out making him gasped. When the smoke cleared Kyuubi was standing right in front of him in all of her glory.

"AAHHHH! Kyuubi-chan!" Naruto screamed out in shock and landed on his butt "Why are you here?"

"Simple, I had made that contract that the first fox you summon would be the head of the Kitsune clan and that would be me" she pushed her hand on her chest and said proudly "You have to go through my trial to fully grasp the ability to summon my race"

"What?" Naruto asked "What kind of trial"

"That… is fucking me bowleg" Kyuubi smirked while shaking her tail in excitement "if you can't than you will have to try harder"

"But what about the seal?" Naruto asked nervously "How can you get out?"

"First, there was two way to summon me" Kyuubi sat down on Naruto chair and crossed her legs seductively helping Naruto had his full view on her pussy "the first one is what you have just did, summon me through my contract and the second one is some human that want to make contract with me, like my promise to you. Madara and Obito Uchiha used the second way to summon me only for disappearing before I could take their soul, kind of pissed me of you know" she scolded at the mention of her least favorite Uchiha "but, while I'm here physically my chakra still stayed inside of your body, so I'm literally harmless little girl" she put her fingers at her pussy entrance and spread her pussy's lips erotically "But my stamina, strength still remain so you don't have to worry about me, I'm particularly stronger than most Kunoichi out there with just my strength alone. Because I don't have my youki so I couldn't open Makai's gate either." She said sheepishly.

"Wow, really?" Naruto scratched his cheeks "That's good then"

"Now enough talk, took off your clothes and meet me in your bedroom" Kyuubi smirked before standing up and walked erotically with her hip swaying side to side heading to his bed.

Before Naruto could think about it he already found his clothes being scattered all on the ground. The information of his real released, not just mentally in his mindscape and the fact that if he didn't agree to open the gate then she couldn't destroy Konoha too.

Smirking Naruto walked to the bed with his cock already as hard as steel and stood as tall as possible. Seeing the fox woman gestured him to come with her finger only increased his lust.

Disappearing in a blur Naruto tossed Kyuubi to the bed and thrust his cock right into her waiting pussy making her screamed out in pleasure and then moaned uncontrollably when he pound inside her with reckless abandon.

"Physically sure is better" Kyuubi panted with her tongue sticking out "Keep thrusting Naruto-kun… faster, deeper!" the red hair fox girl screamed out in pleasure as she reached her orgasm, spraying her juice everywhere on his bed and his thighs.

"Gladly Kyuubi-chan" Naruto kissed his neck and licked down to her chest, his pounding increased a new level of speed as he hip turned into a blur. The bed was shaking violently due to the harsh pounding and looked like it would collapse soon.

"So good…. Fucking good!" Kyuubi groaned out when he played with her breasts, groping the left tits and squeezed it tightly while concentrating in sucking her right nipple "You're the best Naruto-kun… keep fucking me and maybe I will let you fuck some of my Kitsune girls!"

"Really, where is that cocky attitude about I'm your only go?" Naruto smirked playfully

"Nibi-chan would love to get to know you" she smiled and then bucking her hip to meet with his thrust "and I would gladly introduce you to my second in command Naruto-kun, hell, I would let you fuck the maids if you WANT!" Kyuubi reached her orgasm at the same time with Naruto, his thick hot cum shooting out the head of his cock to Kyuubi's eager womb.

"So Kyuubi-chan… do I pass?" Naruto smiled and pulled himself up, his thick cum flowing out of her pussy as he leaning his back against the wall.

"Yes you pass Naruto-kun" Kyuubi smirked and crawled to his cock, supporting herself with her elbows Kyuubi engulfed his rock hard cock in her mouth and popping her head up and down sensually.

"Kyuubi-chan, about the other method you say that could use to summon you" Naruto said while Kyuubi just continued on sucking his cock. The blond ran his hand through her long red hair and forced her head a little bit faster "and why did you attack Konoha anyway?"

She stopped in midway before pulling her head back, wrapping her hand around his cock and stroked him furiously

"The first time was Madara, he summoned me to help him defeated Hashirama Senju with the cause of his soul" Naruto nodded his head "But his wife Uzumaki Mito had appeared and sealed me inside her body using the same jutsu Yondaime use" Kyuubi spat some more saliva on his cock, never stopped her rough stroking "the second time was Uchiha Obito if I'm right, I don't know how he know to summon me but I think it connect to Madara. Before I could find him I was face to face with the damn village whose founder was Hashirama. I attacked it afterward not caring where was my summoner" and swallowed his cock once again.

Naruto shook his head, she really was a sadistic and evil Kitsune. Grapping a fist full of her hair Naruto pushed her head down so his cock could go all the way into her throat and made her stayed like that. She was a skill lover and Naruto didn't have to worry her lack of oxygen.

Snaking his hand to her tits he gave them a good slap at the side before groping them in his hand.

Naruto pulled her head back and wrapped his hand around her waist, with a smooth move he hugged her tightly against his body before thrusting his cock in her pussy.

"Now be a good girl and hold on me tight if you don't want to fall" Immediately Kyuub wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto when he released his hands on her hips, hugging him as tight as she could. The blond stood up from his bed and stepped out of the bed, with each step he made actually send mini-orgasm all over Kyuubi's body.

The blond took just let her stayed like that for several seconds before putting her down to the table. Taking her legs and put them over his shoulder, Naruto grabbed her small hip and started his thrusting into her once again.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~…." Kyuubi moaned out while sucking his finger erotically, Naruto wanted to summon some clones to join the fun too but decided tonight he would enjoy her all for himself fuck. Pulling back from her pussy Naruto thrust deep inside of her incredible tight asshole and picking up his pace. He still have a hard time moving when his cock was in her anal, it wasn't as hot as her pussy but it sure tight, tighter than anything he had ever felt with his body.

"I'm cumming" Naruto warmed her.

"CUM on my body Naruto-kun, let me feel your seed on my skin…" Kyuubi smirked and then slid down to the ground and landed on her butt when Naruto pulled out.

The Kyuubi just smiled stupidly, her eyes gazed away at Naruto shooting his cum all over her face before moving down to her neck and tits. Wrapping her soft fur tail around his cock she stroked it furiously earning more cum from the youthful blond. He painted her front body from head to told, straining her red hair with his sticky white cum. She looked down at her body and saw every part of it was dripping with thick cum, even her cheeks weren't spare, rope of rope of cum dripping down showing the unholy amount of sperm he had released.

Taking a rope in fingers Kyuubi opened her mouth wide before putting it in her mouth slowly, loving the taste of the blond. His sperm was quite delicious, being a demon mean she could taste the cum different than human and drinking his cum was like drinking the richest kind of wines.

Kyuubi continue to drink the cum as she saw his cock twitched uncontrollably with his eyes fixed on the sex goddess in front of him. Smirking she pulled him to her by his cock and took it in her mouth, sucking a few time before using a small trick she learnt from the succubus race with just little of her youki left.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt unimaginable pleasure washed over his cock as he released his seed once again in Kyuubi waiting mouth. The woman just smile and gulped down his cum happily. He knew she had done something but couldn't help but continuing to cum as strong and as fast as he could. Naruto began to felt light head as he fell on his butt, but Kyuubi never let his cock out of her mouth as she followed every of his movement.

After ten minutes of drinking the rich liquid, Kyuubi felt her stomach was basically full with cum and felt his cock softened. She wasn't a succubus so those cum would stay in her body like that for a few hours, the spell she just use was a basic spell of succubae to help them drink the spearm out of their victims faster to absorb the energy from them. It was a good spell and didn't require much youki.

Kyuubi pulled her head back before give him a final kiss… on his cock head and smiled

"I will return to your mindscape for now, if you want to use me, feel free to summon me at any time. But remember that if you don't think about me when you're using Kuchiyose no Jutsu then you will summon the other Kitsune" she finished with a seductive wink before disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Wow, so much review, favorite and followers in the first chapter :)... you make me proud :)... although I would say my story could be better with Beta reader but... oh well.<strong>_

_**I had seen that you guy asked for a few Konoha's girls a lot so I will considering about it. However I already have few females planed out, who came from all over the Anime/Manga world that was my favorites. I will put them in here, made some background while basically keeping their personally. The size of Harem is unlimited but Kyuubi will always remained the Main girl(Woman)... I will make her acting like a horny bitch in someway and didn't mind fucking other guys until she fully fell in love with Naruto, which clearly won't happened anytime soon. She love him, but not with all her heart and that was all I want to say.**_

_** Anyway, you make me so damn proud of myself, my sister would be jealous when I rubbed this in her face. Such a cute little sister who always kick me out of my bed in the morning to wake me up... AH~! nice day :) (Believe me when I say she is evil... just like the Kyuubi when you put away the horny part. Though I hope she was horny... if you know what I mean Muwahhahaahahaha!... just kidding)**_

_** Yagami-kun... out, see you later for more sex.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: this story involed rough, harcord sex and anything involved those and some unthinkable thing such as a horse dick for human or even endless supply of cum. Don't like please don't read. You had been Warned**_

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

**"Kurama"** Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

**'_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Chapter 3: Titania**_

"AH~, that's the spot Naruto-kun, hit it again"

"Damn it Kyuubi, can you act more… I don't know civil?"

"I will if you keep fucking me!"

"Damn horny woman, and here I thought Ero-sennin was the biggest pervert in the world.

Kyuubi screamed out when another orgasm rocked both of their body. Hands on the wall with her back facing him who is cumming deeply into Kyuubi for the next five minutes before letting her sat on the ground on her knees and sucked his cock.

Naruto looked at the hot water from the shower that was pouring down non-stop on their body. It had been a week since he made this contract with Kyuubi and the day after returning from a mission that saved his friend Gaara from Akatsuki. Kyuubi's improvement to his body had helped him a lot. His physical attacked even though nowhere near Tsunade or Sakura and definitely Kyuubi's level had improved a lot since two weeks ago, his stamina was now what Kyuubi called 'godly' by using her 'testing' methods. His jutsu were a lot stronger and his fighting skills was a lot better.

Speaking of fighting skill, when he thought Jiraiya was cruel with training, he had to think again when Kyuubi left him in a whimpering mess, blood covering most of his body from the deep wounds all over him. Kyuubi had her fun kicking and punching Naruto around, releasing all the anger over the blond these passed years and nearly killed him with her tail. Lucky for Naruto that Kyuubi had healed all the wounds and let him lived. Thanks to her harsh training he now could probably fight in hand to hand combat with Lee or even Gai.

The first time Naruto let her go outside of his house she nearly killed two kunoichi from talking about how handsome Naruto was and she almost killed two chunnin with some kind of powerful Genjutsu that affected five sense if not for Naruto stopping her before she could have her way with them. She had made sure to delete their memories of her using the small amount of youki that Naruto let her use and made her promised that she wouldn't used that jutsu on anyone else.

What the Genjutsu was about? He had no idea, he just knew that it was something related to sex.

Pulling her head off of his long rod Naruto brought Kyuubi's face back and kissed her passionately, his tongue went in a battle of dominating with Kyuubi's. Her hand was stroking his cock non-stop before he released his cum all over her chest, not stopping there she wrapped her breasts around his length and started giving him a tit-fuck, drawing more and more cum out of his sack.

"Damn it, can I go now?"

"Only if you want me to fuck Kakashi now fuck me."

Groaning Naruto pulled her body up and thrust his cock into her pussy, brutally pounding into her tight hole before sucking her breasts and nipples, attacking them with both his mouth and hands.

"That's my boy" Kyuubi smiled running her hands through her long wet hair. After a week of fucking non-stop with him, she had gained better control over the situation. Sometime she would be the one who be on top, but most of the time she would make him so frustrated enough to fuck her boneless. Sometimes she would lose count of how many times he had cum inside her sometimes she would even lose her mind into pleasure and act like a cheap whore, but that was a small price for her.

Cumming deeply into her pussy Naruto quickly pulled out and turned off the water, he was painting hard, but Kyuubi was way more tired than him, but she was still no were near her end yet. Naruto had finally got over her unreal charms by now and was acting pretty normal around her. He walked out of the shower, but stopped mid-way.

"Well?" Naruto scolded turning around facing a pouting Kyuubi "what're you waiting for let's go".

"Out?" Kyuubi smiled and walked out of the room.

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha while particularly invisible. Why? It was easy to tell that was, because the horny fox girl walking next to him who was doing sexy poses to the men of the village. While she hated Konoha's guts she still couldn't forget the fact that she loved men, and men would always be a tool for her to use, well… except for her Naruto-kun that is.

Naruto huffed while Kyuubi pulled her short skirt high to expose her pussy to a group of civilians which Naruto recognized as part of the civilian Council. They all cheered in excitement when she started doing some more sexy poses, before Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her with him making the men who were completely lost in her beauty shout out in frustration. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't jealous or anything it's just that whenever her teasing crossed the line men would always runs to her and try to touch her assets. Only for Kyuubi to use her invisible tail to wrap around their body and crush their bones with a cruel smile. If it was a shinobi she would try to fuck him to death just like those two chunnin he managed to save. He was just saving their lives from a bloodthirsty kitsune that would happly bath in their blood.

Kyuubi was wearing a normal civilian girl's clothes which consist of a white buttoned up shirt that looked like it was going to bust due to the side of her breasts, she only buttoned the middle two buttons of her shirt, exposing a lot of cleavage and midriff and small sensually. Her skirt was so short that it barely reached passed her butt and pussy maybe it was, because of the size of her ass. She was also wearing black high-heels boots. Her long flowing red hair had been tied into a long braid, but still let some form her face perfectly. What was worse was that she didn't wear any underwear, just wearing something to cover the important places she needed to, but sensually exposed them whenever she wanted to.

Sitting down on a massive rock at the training ground Kyuubi smirked when Naruto begin his training routine. She already told him the secret of Shadow clones and they had helped the blond improve a lot.

Seeing a massive army of sweating Naruto Uzumaki in front of her she couldn't help, but rub her thighs together, her juice leaking down her thigh on to the rock she was sitting on. The clothes she was wearing were uncomfortable and she preferred to be naked if possible, she never understand how humans nowadays wore their clothes, but just shrugged when she put on the clothes Naruto brought for her. She had a good tease and fuck later, because her sexiness only increased when she put her clothes on. The red haired Kyuubi sighed happily at the memory.

Naruto breathed out and slowly dispelled all his clones, his first routine had finished and he was ready to start the next one. The blond instantly turned his head to the Kyuubi who was sitting on the ground with her face completely covered in cum that he nearly cracked his neck. The memories hit him it seems some of his clones had abandoned thier training and went to have some fun with her.

She blew a kiss to him making Naruto's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. Damn woman and her sex drive.

Calming himself down Naruto focused his energy before concentrating in summoning a Kitsune. All the week he couldn't get his mind off Kyuubi's body and always ended up summoning her out of the seal, which lead to a cum covered red head on the bed afterward. Concentrating hard and brushing the image of Kyuubi out of his mind Naruto's body glowed a soft blue light before doing the familiar hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose no Justu"**_ Naruto called out and summoned a large amount of smoke, he waited patiently for the smoke to clear.

Kyuubi was sucking her finger and fingering her folds suddenly snapped her head up when she felt the familiar youki hit her. "This should be interesting", Kyuubi thought in her head, she was cracking like mad as her exchanged eyesight helped her see a long red hair blowing by the wind and upper body covered in armor.

Naruto had expected a cute fox or something like that to appear, but instated his eyes turned wide in shock when a girl who looked a little older than him with flaming red hair appeared out of the smoke. She had a breathtaking face even though it was nowhere near Kyuubi's angelic beauty. She had large brown eyes that were glaring daggers at him while her hand was gripping a dangerous looking sword. Her choice of clothing was armor on her upper body with elbow guards, metal gloves. On her steel armor, which was clearly made base on her curve was the symbol of Kitsune, the same symbol on his wrist. She wore a blue skirt that high black boot.

She looked around and saw Kyuubi, who was sitting leaning her back against a rock. Somehow her clothes was scattered everywhere.

"Kyuubi-sama" The woman called out in a strong yet feminine voice.

"H-Help Scarlet-chan" Kyuubi muttered in a mock sad expression pointing her shaking hand at Naruto "That human was the one who had captured me, please save me Scarlet-chan" she wiped the fake tears that was running down her cheeks.

A moment of silent engulfed the two of them before Scarlet ran at Naruto and punched him right in the face with her metal arms before jumping on his waist, pushed him to the ground and pointed her blade right at his face.

"DIE HUMAN!" Scarlet screamed out and pushed her blade down, Naruto's eyes were wide open as he caught the blade with both of his hands clapped together.

"What the hell… who're you?" Naruto screamed out in anger "I didn't do anything, she is lying"

"Liar" Scarlet screamed as she threw her blade away and grabbed his collar pulling him up to her eyes, glaring daggers with so much killer intent leaking out making Naruto gulp "tell me your name before I cut your throat".

Before Naruto could open his mouth the armor wearing girl smashed her head on his face, breaking his nose on the process.

"Tell me your name damn it!" She muttered dangerously Naruto opened his mouth again, but she punched him in the stomach before he could answer "Your name!" growing once more Scarlet smashed her head against him again, Naruto having none of it also smashed his forehead into her making Scarlet's eyes turned wide in shock.

He forcefully pushed her off of his body before standing up, holding a kunai in each hand he smirked, not caring about the pain on his head or the blood that was leaking down it. Scarlet's forehead was also in the same situation with him, no one messed with the number one knuckled head of Konoha, no one.

Both of them were in full battle mode and ready to rush to attack the other if not for the booming laughter that was heard.

"Hahahaaha… it's so funny" Kyuubi was on the ground laughing while holding her stomach.

Scarlet immediately dropped her guard and let the sword fell down, her eyes filled with confusion.

Later that Night in Naruto's apartment

"I-I'm so sorry Naruto-sama…please punish me" the woman, whos full name was Erza Scarlet bowed deeply inside of his room with her head on the floor.

Naruto sweated dropped while Kyuubi was making some dinner for him. Speaking of which she was pretty good in cooking and surprisingly housework despite her position as the Queen, Naruto was thankful that his apartment finally had a woman's touch.

Erza Scarlet used to be Kyuubi's most trust bodyguard before she was sealed inside Mito Uzumaki. Her fighting skills were unmatchable and she could fight toe to toe against Kyuubi for a few minutes. Erza was a Hachibi Kitsune with a fearsome nickname Titania and she was well known around Makai since she had lived for nearly two thousand years and had some issues with the other's answer her demand question. She was also quite strict and stern, which was clearly a good thing for him. Erza and Scarlet seemed very close, the lighter red hair woman had scolded Kyuubi for her lack of modesty and most of all her shameless attitude. Naruto thought Erza was a dependable girl he would definitely get along with her well.

"It's nothing Erza-chan, forget it okay" he said nervously while smiling forcefully.

"Okay Naruto-sama" she nodded her head in understanding while looking around.

"Fufu, here your dinner Naruto-kun" Kyuubi sang happily bringing a massive bowl of ramen and put it down on the table for him. Naruto kissed her cheek in excitement making Kyuubi giggled slightly before sitting down and enjoying Kyuubi's ramen, which in his opinion was really good.

"So Scarlet-chan, what happened after I disappear?"

"Kyuubi-sama, your disappearance had caused a great deal of Chaos all over Makai" Kyuubi face palmed "it took us a few years to get everything under control again. We already lost the Eight Kings and Queens of Makai, but losing you to humans was a massive pain to us demons. Most of us had considered coming here to save you while the rest thought about maybe breaking the gate first so our army could destroy the human world." She turned her head to Naruto and looked at him as he finished the large bowl of ramen "but it was useless since we couldn't find any way to get to this world nor could we destroy the gate. You're the only one who can open the gate for us now Naruto-sama"

"No way in hell I'm going to open that gate" Naruto pointed his chopsticks to Kyuubi with a scolded "That woman well destroy my home if I open the gate for her"

"Destroy this village?" Erza asked confused "is that your desire Kyuubi-sama?" she asked with a stern voice

"Why yes Scarlet-chan"

"Then I will destroy this place for you" she stood up and started for the door, Naruto spat out the water he was drinking and looked at ht armor clad Kitsune in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ERZA-CHAN!" He screamed out and grabbed her neck in a headlock to prevent her from going outside.

"Fufu, both of you please calm down." Kyuubi smirked and Erza immediately stop struggling "I want to destroy this village by myself Erza-chan, you don't have to interfere in this matter let me have my the fun" she stood up looking at Naruto "Plus there is a boy that I like living here, so I don't want to destroy it anytime soon."

"Right, I'm so sorry Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-sama" Erza hung her head low "Please punish me"

"Erza-chan, you should…" but Naruto was cut off when Kyuubi walked right in front of Erza and brought her hand up to the underneath of her skirt. Naruto's cheeks reddened when Erza let out a cute little moan. It was clear to him what Kyuubi was doing.

"Ah~, Kyuubi-sama" Erza muttered being held gently by her Queen, her cheeks flushed red.

"You attack Naruto-kun, brake his nose and crack his skull, because you're impatient" Kyuubi smirked and said with a cold tone.

"Uh Kyuubi I don't think…" Naruto tried to say, but Kyuubi grabbed his collar and pulled him in to a deep kiss before throwing him on the bed without much trouble.

"Stay there Naruto-kun and keep your strength, tonight I won't the only girl that will be pleasing you, isn't that right my dear Scarlet." she whispered the last part in her bodyguard's ear. Erza nodded her head rapidly, it was clear to her what her mistress's intention was and if this was her punishment then she would gladly accept it. Sex wasn't an unfamiliar thing to Erza, but her mate had dead a thousand years ago and since then she never let anyone touch her again and would break the body of anyone who tried. She would do anything for her mistress and guessed her new master.

"Make your clothes disappear and make it quick" Kyuubi whispered hotly into Erza's ear before inserting one more finger into her tight pussy which hadn't been used for a thousand years. Erza's spirit was something she always wanted to break, but couldn't find somebody worthy for her personal bodyguard, but right now she had Naruto a perfect example of what a male species should be.

With a small pink light Naruto's eye widened when Erza's clothes suddenly disappeared, leaving her naked at the day she was born. She also let her Kitsune's magic disappeared making two fox ears appeared on top of her head which was the same color with her hair and eights long tails flaring out, but was quickly combined into one just like Kyuubi. Her breasts were a good large D-cup and an hourglass figure that most kunoichi would kill for. Kyuubi was fingering Erza's tight little pussy which was already leaking out a small trail of liquid. She also had Wide hips with mile long legs, all of her muscles were feminine and in all the right place just like Kyuubi.

"Do you like her Naruto-kun, this is the second most desired body of the Kitsune Clan" Kyuubi put her head on Erza's shoulder while her hands were massaging Erza's breasts "Erza-chan will take all of your punishment on her body and still craze for more, that's the real personality of Erza Scarlet Naruto-kun. A completely submissive woman" she smirked and then turned to her most loyal servant "Now Scarlet-chan, from now on I want you to follow Naruto-kun's orders, do not disobey him. Am I clear?"

"Yes Kyuubi-sama" Kyuubi smiled at her answer and released her hold on Erza before walking to and climbing on the bed erotically. She kissed Naruto on his lips the blond just sighed mentally in his head, his life had taken a massive turn lately and maybe follow it wouldn't be so bad.

Grapping a hold of her butt cheek Naruto continued to make out with Kyuubi before seeing Erza standing with her eyes glued to the couple in front of her. Taking a deep breath and acting out of character Naruto pulled his head back and looked at the younger Kitsune

"Erza-chan, if you please" he pulled Kyuubi's butt cheeks part exposing her anus and perfect pussy. Kyuubi just grinned sultry at him before smashing her lip into him again.

Erza nodded her head and knees down to the ground before putting her hand on her mistress soft skin. This wasn't the first time they had played together, it just that it never had the existence of man before and it clearly turned her on even more so.

Slowly making her way to her mistress' pussy she thrust her face onto her and ate her out, lapping as much of her pussy juice as she could while nipping her mistress' clitoris.

Naruto felt Kyuubi moan into their kiss as her servant was eating her pussy. Releasing one of her ass checks Naruto unbuttoned the two buttons that held back her large breasts. The soft mounds immediately set free and fell out into Naruto's opened palm, grapping a hold of her large breast Naruto groped them, massaged them and even teased her nipple.

"Stop Scarlet-chan" Kyuubi moaned and instantly Erza stopped eating her mistress. Kyuubi smirked at Erza's strained face by her juice and licked her cheek slightly cleaning her cum off it. Pulling her head by the chin Kyuubi began to make out with Erza, their tongue battling each other and soon Erza was the one who was losing.

Kyuubi glanced at Naruto and saw him take off the last piece of clothes on his body, letting his rock hard cock sprung free. She reached out and pulled him to them, and pointed at the small gap between her and Erza's lips. Understanding what she wanted Naruto took both their heads in his hand before thrusting his hip forward, his cock passed their lips to the other side of their mouth. Erza's eyes widened at the size of it, but nonetheless helped her mistress pleasing this young man with a delicious body and tasty tool.

Their tongues licked up and down his length simulating and earning a moan of pleasure from Naruto. Soon he separated both of their heads apart and thrust his cock into Kyuubi's mouth, bucking his hips wildly Naruto smiled at the older red hair woman work her tongue on him and took her white shirt out.

Naruto pulled back making Kyuubi moaned in disappointing before he rammed his cock deep in Erza waiting mouth, making her gagged slightly. Naruto pulled back from face fucking the new mouth that would please him in a long times, it just that he didn't realized it yet.

"Mou, don't neglect me Naruto-kun" Kyuubi pouted and opened her mouth wide in waiting.

Naruto shook his head and pulled out of Erza mouth and fucked Kyuubi's face again. Soon the combination pleasure was too much for him to handle as he took a stepped back before shooting his cum all over the two sexy vixens body, painting them white with his hot and thick cum. Rope after rope of sperm landed on their tits, their faces, their thighs, their stomach and even their hair. Their breasts pressed against each other, nipples brushing slightly as the two made out while bathing in his cum.

Their make out session seemed to be even hotter when the two collected the cum around their partners body and exchanged it in their mouth using their tongues. Naruto's cock twitched uncomfortably as seeing a large dollop of cum being exchange by the two goddesses in front of him.

"Enjoy the show Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded his head slowly at Kyuubi's question, her eyes traveled down to his throbbing cock and smirked when she saw it was ready for her and her servant.

In a blink of an eye, Erza and Kyuubi were face down on the soft bed with their butts sticking out on the air. Erza was trying to hide her blushing face while Kyuubi grinned in a horny manner and wagging her tail and ass in invitation.

"Which one of us will you choose Naruto-kun?"

"Please be gentle with me Naruto-sama"

"Oh no Scarlet-chan, you have no idea how rough he will be when he finally gets addict to it"

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto while he put his fingers in a familiar cross, in a puff of smoke another Naruto appeared out of thin air making Erza gasp in surprise. Knowing full well that his clone wouldn't be able to please Kyuubi he wrapped his hand around her and threw her over his shoulder, inserted one finger into her fold to keep her entertained while he carried her to some other place.

"Are you a Shadow Clone, clone-san?" Erza asked nervously

"Yes Erza-chan, I'm boss in someway" he wrapped his hand around her breasts and brought her closer to his body, cock aimed at her pussy's entrance "Don't worry I will be gentle"

"Thank you Clone-san" she nodded her head before the clone slowly thrusted his cock into her tight pussy. Erza moaned out in pleasure and slight pain as her hole being stretched to the limit.

Clone Naruto had reached her womb, but still had a few inches outside, slowly picking up his pace he thrust his hips gently and lovingly. Erza wasn't Kyuubi and she didn't have her mistress' sex drive. She was a tough and strong woman yet still a woman in heart, if things started getting good with them who know he could get her as his girlfriend.

Kyuubi? She was just a crazy for his cock.

Erza moaned out with each thrust and smiled at how loving the blond was to her, he didn't rush a thing and promised to take things slow. Even though this was just his clone she felt so complete.

Soon, fucking something so tight was a bit too much for the clone as he reached his limit and buried deep inside her pussy before releasing his cum inside her. Erza fell to the bed breathing hard, even training to her hearts content wasn't as tiresome as sex. She breathed in and out softly before the clone disappeared, making the cum spill out of her pussy and darkness slowly clouded her vision as she drifted off to dreamland.

Naruto instantly received his clone's memory and smiled, turning his head around to look at the sleeping Erza Scarlet he couldn't help but think how cute she is when she was sleeping. They had a rough start, but everything had turned out well in the end.

Kyuubi saw the look in Naruto's eyes when he looked at her loyal servant and scolded. She felt an ugly feeling swelled up in her chest and she hated it. She wanted Naruto to look at her like that, but whenever they had sex with each other all she saw was a young man that released his stress and anger on her body. She didn't mind and actually encouraged Naruto to do just that, but for once she wanted Naruto to look at her with the same amount of love in his eyes

But then, she mentally slapped herself. She was a Youkai Queen for god sake, and he was just a mere human that she was using to satisfy her needs and slowly get her revenge on Konoha. She didn't and never would have feelings for him, they was just that… sex partners, fuck buddys and she was his cock sleeve to use whenever he want.

Keeping up his pace and he pressed Kyuubi's front body against the wall. Both he and Kyuubi didn't see the small tear leak out of the corner of Kyuubi's eye and dropped down onto the floor.

"Yes… fuck me harder Naruto-kun… fuck me harder!" Kyuubi bellowed in pleasure as Naruto continue his assault on her body, fucking her up and down on his cock while grabbing her breasts and squeezed them for supporting his hold on her.

"Kami, you're the best Kyuubi-chan" Naruto groaned out as he fucked her long and hard, his cock punching into her womb making Kyuubi's mouth wide opened in a silent scream before spraying her cum all across the wall. When her orgasm finally died down she released a small golden fountain of her pee.

"What a naughty girl you are Kyuubi-chan" Naruto smirked when he saw her pee, he would have to clean that up afterwards. The feeling of her womb around his cock head was incredible, he couldn't describe it other than pure heaven. His hold on her tits hardened as he fucked her returning back to the fast and hard pounding he was giving her.

"Yes, I'm a naughty Kitsune" she swayed her hip wildly earning moans from both side "Sex was my life, harder… PLEASE JUST FUCK ME HARDER!"

"Aw~ damn, as much as I want to continue here is my load, take it Kyuubi-chan" Naruto roared and released a powerful wave of sperm out of his cock and painted her insides white with his seed. Kyuubi smiled stupidly with her tongue sticking out. She soon screamed out in pleasure once again when Naruto pounded in and out of her while still cumming. Cum spilling out of her pussy onto the ground non-stop, createing a small puddle of cum underneath them.

"Take it Kyuubi-chan, take my load!" Naruto screamed out once again when his sensitive cock reached another orgasm, the cumming returned to full mass as he continue in destroy her insides with his cum

Several hours later.

Kyuubi was popping her head up and down his cock, her body covered in so much cum that she didn't care to clean it off anymore. Her face was a mass of pleasure as Naruto was stroking her cheeks with his finger. Releasing his hard rod in a wet pop Kyuubi smiled and wrapped her hand around his length, stroking it furiously, and spraying pre-cum all across her face.

Erza had woken up when Naruto and Kyuubi reached their tenth round, she knew her mistress' stamina was unreal and could fuck their army into a coma if she was in heat. But never in her immortal life had she seen a man that could push the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Greatest Queen of all Makai into a sex crazed coma like that.

Naruto was panting hard but he had managed to go nearly twenty rounds with the help of Kyuubi's youki, she was extra daring tonight and only being turned on more when she saw Erza was watching them.

Naruto sighed when Kyuubi once again took his cock in her mouth and swallowed the whole thing in one smooth suck. Pulling Erza by her hips he kissed her on the lips and ravished her mouth with his tongue. A hand at the back of Kyuubi head forcing her go deeper while the other wrapping around Erza's waist fingering her tight pussy. His baa-chan would kill him if she found out what he was doing the past few days, especially non-stop sex with a sexy, angelic and bloodthirsty Kyuubi.

_**End of chapter.**_

_** Author's note: Well, Erza already made her debut in this chapter, I like her character and made a background for her to bring into this story.**_

_** I had decided to add some Konoha's girls but they won't be in his harem. You could choice whoever you wanted from all over the Anime/manga world that you like and I will consider about adding them :))... I'm a breasts lover so no loli please :)).. I'm already have ten girls in mind but Kyuubi will always remained at the main girl.**_

_** So... read and review and thank you godbows1 for betaing this chapter for me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Really bad new for those who is the fans of my sister's stories, especially Naruto DxD Purpose of Living.**_

_** Some of you who knew my sister's story or are her fans could see the fact that she hadn't updated her story like she had promised. Well, the reason why is because she had been hit by a car in a traffic accident. The doctor said it was seer luck that she was still alive after that but she would need a long time to heal. I don't know when she was going to fully recover maybe two or three months but she is in a pretty bad shape right now and just woke up yesterday.**_

_** She asked me to add this author's note to tell her fans about Tina's condition and I will updated the same author's note in my sister's story Naruto DxD.**_

_** On behalf of my sister, thank you all of you guys for being her fans. Tina said she will come back to writing as soon as she got out of the hospital or her broken arms heal and our mother let Tina used her laptop... well, no hope so far**_

_** Yagami Nguyen... goodbye! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Chapter 4: Yet another week**_

Naruto sighed happily when he sat on the Yondaime Hokage's head, enjoyed the warm sun light of the morning at Konoha.

After successfully summoning Erza he could summon the other fox girls as well and said they were happy to meet their mistress again was an understatement. Kyuubi also couldn't control her happy seeing her admirers and clan appeared in smoke after smoke thanked to Naruto to greed her.

Also this past months he had trained with Erza, who was his favorite summon now. She was a good teacher, didn't beat him to the pool of blood on the ground despite the fact that she was a strict mental. His fighting had increased a lot faster and Kyuubi had begun to teach him a few of her simple Kitsune's tricks to help him in battle using chakra.

And did he mention the hot and passionate nights with those two?

While Erza had been more comfortable with him, Kyuubi hadn't change at all. In fact, woke up in the morning to find her disappeared on his bed, the next thing he knew was Baa-chan giving him a newspaper about four shinobi had been found dead in the forbidden forest, naked from the waist down. The reason?... pretty simple that night Naruto was too tired to have sex with her so he had gone to sleep sooner despite the Kyuubi rubbing her busty body against him.

The blond groaned and jumped down from the mountain and landed on the ground with his hand on his pocket. Casually walking on the street of Konoha, ignored the gasping of a few shinobi and civilians about what he just did.

Naruto then walked his way home but stopped dead in his track when he heard familiar voice coming from the dark alley next to him. His head snapped to that direction and walked instantly into that dark alley.

He wasn't surprise when he found out Kyuubi, with her skirt high on her hip and shirt threw across the ground, holding two cock in her hands while jumping to cocks at the same time.

"Damn, this bitch was so tight" he heard the man moaned out in pleasure.

"C'mon is this all you got?" Kyuubi asked when a man shooting his cum into her mouth, she instantly spat them out of her mouth in disgusted "So fucking nasty"

"Bitch" the man said before falling to the ground unconscious. The other soon joined him as they also cum all their sperm out on her body.

Naruto just sighed and looked to the side and saw the... real Kyuubi standing with her back leaning against the wall while checking her fingernails. An all too sweet smile on her face.

After a few days Naruto had really found out Kyuubi's Genjutsu was indeed involve sex. He really didn't know what to say about this due to the fact he wasn't good as this matter much. But Naruto could really tell her Genjutsu was powerful, to be able to used it with just a little of her Youki/chakra and affected all five senses including the ones who wasn't in 'the main entertainment' it was truly terrify. Naruto even could smell the smell of her 'illusion juice' from here.

He could hardly imagine how strong she could be if he let Kyuubi use her full power.

"What?" she asked "It's entertainment, ya know" she said casually and then walked to Naruto, she linked her arms with Naruto before leaning her head against his shoulder. Naruto just shook his head, knowing the fact that these men were as good as dead the moment they saw her.

"Will you stop doing that?" Naruto asked while working out of the dark alley with her "everyone had begun to notice the strange deaths recently!" he felt wrong hiding all this from his friends but he couldn't stand to push Kyuubi into the light. It would only increase her hatred over Konoha and Erza would have everyone's head if she knew her beloved mistress being arrested.

"Ufufufu?" she smirked before silently snapping her finger, deactivated the Genjutsu. In a bust of flame all four man busted into golden flame before disappeared into nothingness "you know that I only have you in my heart Naruto-kun" she kiss his cheek lovingly.

"Right right, say as much as you want" Naruto sighed before saying "Let's go home"

"Naruto, wait up" Naruto heard the familiar voice of his teammates called out for him and turned around.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto waved at her with his unoccupied hand. With a hot, busty goddess at his side each night had helped him got pass his crush on his pink hair teammate.

"Naruto-kun, Yamato-taichou wanted to meet us" Sakura said before looking at the red hair beside Naruto. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment at her choice of clothing and felt herself turned so little seeing her hourglass, goddess like figure. Even her face was angelic beautiful and it was so unfair. Seeing the glared from the red head Sakura held back her question as a thousand way of death flashed through her mind in a matter of second. Sakura had to hold the urge not to vomit when she saw that crazy bloodlust lingering on the air around that woman.

Swallowed hard she turned to Naruto and said with a shaky voice "Anyway… m-meet us at our training ground… o-okay?"

"Yeah" Naruto nodded before seeing Sakura sunshined away "What did you do?" Naruto asked without looking at Kyuubi.

"Just a small flash of the future my dear" she kissed his jaw bones and grabbed his cock through his pants tightly "Anyway, seeing that you need to go and I don't want to stir your jealousy I will go back to your mind then" Kyuubi pulled his head to her lips the final time before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I hope you're more normal Kyuubi-chan" Naruto shook his head and began to head to the training ground where he will meet with his team.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kuchiyose no Jutsu<strong>" Naruto slammed his hand to his floor after returning to his house.

In a puff of smoke a white fur little fox with six tails appeared on the ground looking at him with her beat silver eyes. This fox named was Yukit, the only one that didn't try to jump his bone like most of the horny part of Kyuubi's Clan. She also preferred her fox form over her human form because she felt more comfortable with it.

"_**What's your desire Naruto-sama?**_" Yukit said in a soft and feminine voice "_**and where is Kyuubi-sama, I thought she is always with you?**_"

"Listen Yukit, I want you to sneak into the council meeting again and tell me what're they talking about afterward" Yukit was the best thief of the Kitsune Clan, her sneaking ability was unmatchable even for Kyuubi. She was the perfect one to do these kinds of job for him.

Lately, the council especially the civilian council, especially the male ones had been angrier with Naruto lately. He didn't know why but whenever he saw them on the street those peoples always glaring dagger at him and threw some bottle at the blond. With his skill Naruto easily avoided them but they were getting on his nerve lately.

And he hated it. He already had Yukit done this once before, and the reason for this was because they thought he used this… Kyuubi's tricks to charm the goddess that was walking right beside him in the morning and stole all the female attention from them.

"**On it Naruto-sama**" Yukit said before disappearing in a small white blur.

Sighing Naruto slammed his hand on the ground again but this time thought about a certain Kitsune inside of his mind.

Kyuubi appeared in front of him with her usual sultry smile, hands on her hip in a damn sexy pose, as naked as the day she was born. Naruto sighed and was slowly rejecting his decision of summoning her out of the seal for six hour per day and all night when he got home. Sure he helped him cleaned his house and made some damn good ramen, but despite all that she was wrecking chaos all over Konoha's male population with her choice of clothing.

"Miss me already?" she asked while swaying her hip side to side. Naruto really couldn't get enough of her body as he launch at her making Naruto yelped in mock surprise "I knew it Naruto-kun" she laughed happily at he buried his face deep in her pussy and thrusting his tongue into her, going as far as he could before took his head away from her and looked at Kyuubi deep in her eyes. Azure met crimson red as Naruto smirked ferally at her.

Pulling down his zipper Kyuubi pulled down his pant and lowered her body down so she was face to face with his cock. Naruto support himself in all four and let Kyuubi freed his cock from it prison. Kyuubi pouted when she saw he wasn't hard enough for her liking but decided to fix it anyway. Putting his cock in her mouth she played with his cock using her tongue and the inside of her cheeks, chewing lightly while not using teeth soon brought Naruto to its full mass. Pleased with her work Kyuubi put his cock in her mouth and sucked the large snake that he called a dick.

Naruto then rammed his cock into her tight throat before pulling back, sitting up with his knee at each side of her head Naruto ran his hand through his unruly hair and sighed in satisfaction with the feeling of her throat wrapped around his cock like a glove several times too small.

He glanced down at her and she was looking up at him with lust filled eyes. The Kyuubi hummed a soft tune while fingering her pussy making Naruto's cock throbbed excitedly. Not able to wait any longer he began to brutally face fucked her, but he wasn't surprise at all when he heard she didn't gag, not even once. Just the sound of her moan and the his cock thrusting into her soft throat.

"**Naruto-… oh sorry Kyuubi-sama**_**"**_ Yukit jumped through the window and landed on the table casually sat down and watched Naruto fucked her head clan face. She had heard that the great Kyuubi for once had fallen in sex activity and still have a hard time trying to think about her mistress being dominating. Usually it was the other way around.

"Return so soon Yukit? Is there anything important?" he asked while turning around, putting his hand on her breasts to support his weight Naruto increased his pace on his violent thrust.

"**Nothing important Naruto-sama, Tsunade Senju already settling with the civilian council. You will be okay at least until the next meeting**" Naruto nodded his head while deep in thought

"Okay, thank you Yukit, you can go now" the fox bowed down and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sighing, Naruto lost all his aroused as he pulled out before standing up. Kyuubi looked at him confused but nonetheless standing up and walked closely right behind him.

Pouring water into his glass Naruto gulped down the cool feeling of the water. It was clear that they were planning something and he didn't like it, after all they already have their eyes set on him long ago and why stopped now.

"Despite everything you did for them, they will turn their back to you Naruto-kun" Kyuubi whispered into his ear while wrapping her hand around his torso, pressing her front as tight as she could into him. She was rather surprise that her favorite knuckle head shinobi didn't retorted back to her speech.

"I… I don't know what to do Kyuubi-chan" he put his hand on the table. For the first time in his life, Naruto was doubting all his efforts in trying to become a Hokage and what he had done for this village.

"Oh my… Naruto-kun, I can protect you, put you under my protection… turn you into an immortal and stay at my side for the rest of eternity" she licked his neck pumped his hard cock lightly "all you need to do is let me destroy this place, don't you want it Naruto-kun?" she let go off him, the blond turned around to see her walking around him with elegant and grace. A high class aura form around her with each step she took, her hips swaying side to side and massive tits bounced up and down erotically.

"I can end your suffering," she traced her hand on his muscles shoulder while walking around him "make you invincible, stronger, faster, tougher" her present then appeared at the other side of him and whisper into his ear while blowing her hot breath to Naruto's skin "I can make the woman lusting over you, as long as I'm on the top of your list… I could give you power, money, position" she brushed her finger on his cock "I can make you…" spinning in a perfect circle and ended up at his right, her finger wrapped around his cock tightly and whispered hotly, her voice was sultry and erotically, into his right ear "my king~!"

She was once again appeared at his front and swayed her body, pressed her body against him as tight as she could with her arms above her head and getting slower and slower until she put his cock into her mouth. Sucked on it a few times Kyuubi before standing up, turning around and inserted his cock into her pussy. Moaning out Kyuubi swayed her hip erotically.

"What's your answer Naruto-kun?" Kyuubi purred.

Instead of answering her question Naruto grabbed her hip and pounded his own into her tight pussy.

The red head bombshell smirked at this enthusiasm in fucking her and that was the answer she needed

The next morning, Naruto had woken up before he realized it. He remembered what Kyuubi had told him last night and Naruto was shock to say that he agreed with her in some point.

Even though she was the source of his horrinle childhood, Kyuubi was the first woman had paid attentiom... Real attention to him. Sure Tsunade baa-chan loved him like a grandson, Ero-sennin and Kakashi was his mentors and all. He too like Sakura and all of his friends and even Sasuka-teme. But Kyuubi was the woman that truly cared for him. She might be acted slutty sometimes and brought him a lot trouble. In truth he felt lucky that a royal Queen like her would even look at him in... Well his cock in some point but as far as he knew she gave him love and took care of his life. Angelic beauty, incredible attractive and not to mention rich, powerful who had a whole world at her feet to step onto.

But can he let her destroy Konoha and killed everyone including all the people he cared about?

Looking at Kyuubi who was sleeping with her head on his chest, hugging him closely to her. He too was having around her body groping her tit at the other side, his hand and fingers sinking deeply in the extremely soft and firm flesh. Naruto looked at her beautiful, angelic innocent face and smile slightly. It would be a lot better if her body didn't make for bringing out the lusting animal inside every male body which in sort was made for sex. He could never get bored of fucking her, whenever they had sex pleasure always overwhelmed his sense and he knew nothing more than continue and continue until his body collapsed. Thank to his stamina it was lucky that he was still breathing.

Giving the soft mound a firm squeeze Naruto then realized Kyuubi had awaked the whole time

"I would love to have your cock in my pussy right now." Kyuubi muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Kyuubi-chan" Naruto looked at the celling of his room "good morning."

"My you seem quite... Down this morning" she licked his earlobe sensually before whispering hotly to him "want me to cheer you up. After all I will be your personal entertainer when we go to Makai, so why wait now?"

"About that Kyuubi-chan..." Kyuubi nodded her head as she twirled her finger's tip on his chest "I'm still... No, I won't let you touch Konoha"

Insantly Kyuubi stopped her hand and moved slowly to his neck before grabbing his throat tightly that was chocking him to death. Kyuubi stood up and sat on his waist as she smiling sweetly at him. But Naruto could see his death in thousand and thousand of ways flashed through his mind when he looked at her eyes. Naruto wrapped his hands around her wrist trying to stop her but she never loosened her grip on him. Killing intent and bloodlust was releasing from her like never before. All around Konoha people began to get panic because of the overwhelmed killing intent that rushing like a powerful storm.

"What did you say?" she asked with a dangerous edge in her tone "are you rejecting my gorgeous offer?" she loosened her grip just a little so Naruto could speak of his mind and if his answer disappointing her... let's just say she will need one or two years to reform.

"I... I just..." Naruto gasped for air as he tried to answer her question "It just that it isn't right to me that I let the place I grew up to be destroy just like that... There are still important people to me here you know" Naruto let out a sigh of relief when the killing intent stopped leaking out as she looked at him with a satisfy smile.

"So..." she tilted her head to the side while smiling in satisfaction "so... if I spare your friends' life then you will let me destroy this place?" she asked

"More or less" Naruto nodded, in truth he was never like most of the shinobi, kunoichi or villagers of the village other than the one he was close to. Time was the thing he needed to change Kyuubi's mind and maybe that request would satisfy her somehow for now.

"Well... I don't like them" Kyuubi said casually making Naruto sweat dropped "but if you want I will spare one or two life then, for you. I wouldn't like it if you hate me all time"

"Thank yo..." he said gratefully but Kyuubi cut him off with a sadist smirk "If they're all girls and your concubines" Naruto's eyes turned wide while Kyuubi's smirk widened.

"W-What...?"

"Or should I say sex toys, cum dumpsters, your entertainments when I'm not in the mood... Then again I don't really know when I'm not in the mood, but still..." she said in deep thought.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Naruto muttered in shock.

"While the girls in my clan will more than happy to bear your cum. I'm willingly sharing you with anyone as long as I'm the alpha and I'm in every session you have" she purred happily at the thought "However having a human woman there and there so you could have a small... desert everyday" she then folded her arms under her large bust and then continued "plus when you're with me you will have a part of my power as a ruler of Makai, having a harem isn't something uncommon there and sharing the girls in the harem is pretty normal" she then smiled at him "and I won't let you use my Vixens to be their play things and of course neither Erza or me will be... So maybe you can get a few human to follow those paths for us" she finished with a lick on his cheeks.

"You're evil" Naruto said with sarcasm in his voice "and if I fall in love with one

"Oh no just me Naruto-kun, you won't" Kyuubi smirked and kissed his lips passionately. She already had some great plan for him especially if Nibi her half sister wanted to share immortal life with Naruto. Knowing her personality Nibi would properly jump him the first chance she got. Not that she mind, they're sister agter all and as long as she is the alpha sharing Naruto to he sister, her clan is fine. Plus with all the girls she was going to throw at him, Naruto would properly become a sex god, with him she could strenghten the bond with her favorite half sister and through him, she could indirectly have the control over some powerful females Youkai who is the leaders of their Clan at Makai if she know how to play her card.

But first, she needed to get Naruto more comfortable with the life he going to live and the main thing of course it was sex with multi girls at a time while having no problem with the surrounding. Feeling his cock hardened poking her thigh slightly. Kyuubi smirk before pulling her body down, making his cock went into her tight pussy in a smooth move. Naruto groaned out when she massaged his cock with the inside of her pussy.

"And Naruto-kun I expecting you to follow my rules from now on if you wanted to save your... precious human" Naruto opened his mouth to talk but Kyuubi stopped him by increasing the speed as she pounded up and down his cock "don't worry Naruto-kun, those two only include you in there. You don't have to worry about this village... yet" Kyuubi finished before starting her daily morning routine with Naruto.

The blond just shook his head before thrusting his cocked up to meet her thrusy, earning a silent scream from the red head bombshell. She instantly released her juice on his waist, Nartuo wrapped his hand around her waist before fucking her hard. He needed a good release frustration before start his training with Erza.

Naruto breathed out as he took Erza's hand so she could pull him to his feet. She was insanely strong but wasn't as cruel as Kyuubi

"You're as strong as always Erza-chan" Naruto said with a smile "thank you for taking your time trainng me Erza-chan"

"Of course Naruto-sama" Erza said proudly while puffing her chest out in pride, while she only took her mistress' praise, Naruto's praise always make her feel good somehow "and of course I have to be strong, for Kyuubi-sama'sake I have to be!"

"Wow, her?" Naruto asked curiously and then turned his head to Kyuubi who was doing something with her summoning scroll contract "I don't really think she need protection, I mean she properly insanely strong isn't she?"

"In some way then yes Naruto-sama" Erza nodded her head "but you should know that before Kyuubi-sama become the leader of Makai, she was born to be a loving princess, an innocent girl just like everyone and need protection."

"I was destiny to become Kyuubi-sama's personal bodyguard from the day I was borned" Naruto nodded his head "she... was such a beautiful princess, caring, a loving daughter to her father, our Great King of Makai. Time passed as she grew up, become the most beautiful princess the world had ever seen. Despite the luxurious life she was living, Kyuubi-sama could have what ever she want, yet she still kept her beautiful soul. Until that day..."

Naruto's eyes turned wide as the tone Erza was using. He still couldn't believe Kyuubi used to be the girl Erza described with so much love in her voice. Whatever had happened to her, it couldn't be a good thing at all.

"W-what happened to her Erza-chan?"

"She had fallen in love Naruto-sama, with a human just like you" The blond's eyes wide in shock "he was a random shinobi happened to find his way into Makai, Kyuubi-sama was curious at the time.

"The fact that she never seen a human before only increased her curiously to get to know the man. Time passed as her curiosity turned into liking before fully developed into love." Erza sighed as she remembered the memories "she had planned on marrying him and was going to introduce her lover to Juubi-sama. But her hapiness quickly came to an end as a blade had been stabbed into her father's back... By the hand of her lover" she spat the last part with so much venom in her voice.

Naruto was in his own world of shock as he couldn't say a word nor think about the situation either.

"Her mind had collasped after her beloved father took his last breath, killed by the man she loved. The sword he was using had the power to absorb the power of its victim. A new Juubi, ruler of Makai had been born. It was just an act from the beginning to stel Juubi-sama's power and status. The first thing he did as a leader of Makai was throwing Kyuubi-sama into party after party of his followers. By the time we found her, Kyuubi-sama was in the middle of a small army of orcs, demon alike... She had been raped on ten days straight by coutnless demons and Youkais... Myself and my comrades had taken the pleasure of cutting them into million pieces"

Erza chuckled darkly with a murderous aura arond her before calming herself down and continued "We took her to her highness, Kyuubi-sama's mother's house so she could recover. I was always at her side when she gathered herself, thank to her highness she had recovered from the pain and lost."

"I barely remembered anything after that. Battle after battle, fight after fight, it was an all out war against the new Juubi and his now world. Hundred of year in Chaos we managed to gather an army to fight, with the help of her brothers and sisters at last we had won the war"

"But there was one thing I could never forget" she brought her hand up and touched Naruto's forehead lightly "I will show you Naruto-sama"

His vision changed before his brain could follow, he blinked twice before realizing he was standing in the middle of destroyed throne room. The sky was dark, fire and smoke, dead bodies was everywhere. Naruto turned his head rapidly and then located the familiar red head of Erza Scarlet. Her body was covered in deep cut and blood, supporting herself with an arm around a devious looking woman with her white hair stood tall above her head, defying gravity. Around them was two more young women with their own devious look but nonetheless beauty that could rival or even surpassed Erza. Neither of them had better condition than Erza.

Eight Bijuus stood before them in their full demon form. All looking at the same direction, which Naruto quickly turned his head to and found his eyes wide in shock. There standing with an elegant, royal kimono with a long katana in her hand was Kyuubi. Her long red hair, was just like the rest of her body was covering in blood. Long and flowing nine orange tails behind her like the most blazing fire in the wind, Naruto nearly gasped out in total horror when he saw her other hand, which was holding a bloody head by the hair. Slowly she put her hand on her eyes and began to laugh, the cruel and powerful yet elegant laugh.

She was laughing like a psycho, a killer that just took away her favorite target.

Yet tears were flowing down her cheeks and then Naruto realized that she was crying

"She became the Great Queen since then" His vision returned back to normal as Erza continued "I remained as her bodyguard while my friend becoming the head of their clan. As Kyuubi-sama as our leader she had brought Makai to it former glory. But she had never been the same again"

"Cruel and ruthless was in her name when it came to the ones who dared oppose her and disturbed the peace of Makai. Never grow close to anyone other than her siblings and the girls at our Clan. Men were her toys to use and her tools to exploite. She liked to play around with one special case and then broke them to her liking. And then her hatred to human only grew when her siblings beings captured by human."

"Please don't think any less of her Naruto-sama. It's really rare to see Kyuubi-sama so happy and free like this. Sure she could act a little… weird as the time but all she wanted was for her people, saving her siblings so they can reunite together" Erza then smile gently at him "please take care of her Naruto-sama, she like you and I think you will also feel the same soon. She had sacrified her life too much and it's finally time for her too have some happiness in her life."

"I take that Scarlet-chan already told you about my past?" Kyuubi smirked as Naruto sat down next to her "thank for your concern but I don't need it, it was the interesting part of my previous life and really don't care what other think anymore" she leaned her back to Naruto's chest and made herself comfortable there.

The red head smiled as Naruto wrapped his arms around her to bring her body close to him. He only showed these kinds of affection to her when they were having sex or sleeping next to each other. But nonetheless, she found it surprisingly warm in her heart having him hugging her like this.

And she treasured moment like this with Naruto, not as Kyuubi no Kitsune, but just as Kyuubi a normal girl.

The two got home together when the sun had went down. Naruto was sitting at the table and gulped down bowl after bowl of ramen.

But when you looking down the table, there was Kyuubi was having her own dinner from Naruto massive prick. Her head popping up and down lovingly as Naruto was horsing down her tight throat with wave after wave of thick cum. Kyuubi gulped down the never ending foutain with new found enthusiasm, her liking toward Naruto had sky rocket after this evening. Now she looked at him more like a man than a tool like before.

Naruto stopped his cumming after nearly three minutes of non-stopping release. He quickly attacked his food again, he going to need a lot of energy if he wanted to stay alive to night.

Kyuubi continued to suck his cock and didn't plan on stopping any time soon. Naruto sighed as he finished his last bowl ramen in satisfaction. The blond also released his second orgasm of the night down Kyuubi's throat before pulling her head back, slapping her face using his large piece of meat before standing up with Kyuubi followed behind with a chair in her hands.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked a little disappointed because Kyuubi didn't sit with him and continued her job. His cock was throbbing uncomfortable and needed her mouth to satisfy.

Kyuubi heard the disappointing in his voice and smirk. She sat down on the chair she was sitting and crossed her legs seductively. Her short black skirt did nothing to hide her wet pussy and creamy white thighs. His cock throbbed as his eyes glued to her. But fucking right now would make her out of her mind and couldn't tell him what she wanted. However it wasn't like her to leave him like that.

"First, summon at least six vixens for me" before he could protest she added "or I will leave you blue ball for a week, you know I can drive you insane Naruto-kun" Naruto sighed and thought about six random vixens he could remembered. "And no Scarlet-chan please!" she called out before Naruto could slam his hand to the ground "and of course as sexy as they could"

Naruto called out the jutsu's name as smoke covered his room. When the smoke was clear, Naruto cursed his luck as his cock twitched violently at the wonderful, glorious, sight before him.

The first vixen appeared was a blue haired green eyes young woman with massive J-cup breasts that was being held back by a small shirt that only reached pass her nipples, exposed the bottom part of her massive jugs and sexy tone stomach, small waist and wide hip. Her short skirt was barely hiding her big round ass and miles long legs. This was Kukino, one of the more mature vixens like Erza or Yukit and she really knew how to bring him to pleasure world like Kyuubi.

The next one was Ruby, who claimed to be his sex toy for life. Rudy had raven black hair and violet eyes. A beautiful face to patch things up, she had an hour glass figure which hid behind a gothic lolita dress if he remembered correctly. Solid D-cup breast with wide hip made a sexy body easy in the same league with Erza.

The next two were Yuki and Yuka and also twin sister. They had matching red eyes and bright blond hair. Yuki had E-cup breasts while Yuka was F-cup, but Yuki had a bigger ass than her sister. They were a sexy twin who shared everything to each other which included their master, his body and of course his cock including everything that came from there.

And then he had Spade, a true bombshell. She was a stripper and most of all hot like hell. Large G-cup tits and a pair of ass that was so big that Naruto enjoyed his time spanking her while destroyed that ass into oblivion with his prick in her asshole. Not that she minded anyway. Her lack of clothing only increased his lust tenfold, it was just a small top that was going to bust any time soon and a G-string that barely hid her fat pussy, and it looked even more sexier with her massive ass and small waist, wide hip and mile long legs

And last but not least was Yue, a beautiful white hair fox had a special beauty out of the six of them. It was the same angelic and innocent like Kyuubi. But it wasn't lake she isn't as hot as the other. DD-cup breasts and a small waist connected to wide hip, big ass. She was wearing a normal buttoned up blouse and extremely short pant that barely covered her big ass that exposed the bottom part of her round butt.

These six was a perfect example of what the Vixens in Kyuubi's looked like. Hot as hell, slutty as whore and extremely beautiful even though their beauty couldn't match Kyuubi. Not only that they were one of the few clan held the gift of immortality. And all of them were very strict in choosing a mate of live. It was seer luck they didn't come to extinction yet and still remained at one of the most powerful clan of Makai. And unknown to everyone, all the children was vixens just like the rest of the clan, not a single male was ever been borne. All six still didn't choose a mate yet so he had no problem fucking them. After all, he already fucked more than a half of Kitsune's clan's vixens when he summoned them for Kyuubi to meet her people again.

Kyuubi stood and walked around the six vixens with interested in he eyes. The girls saw their leader and quickly bended down and bowed to her, making Naruto groaned at the sexiness of their bow. It was hard enough to control himself next to so much attractive you woman like this. Kyuubi shot out and groped the lower part of Kukino's massive tit and squeezed. The blue hair vixen smile with a sultry smile on her face

"Nice Naruto-kun" Kyuubi winked at him before spanking Spade's ass cheek, hard "very nice indeed..."

"Oh my..." Yuka licked her lips finally realizing Naruto who was sitting on the bed naked from the waist down. Hs massive, throbbig dic stood tall with green veins throbbing on his length "that look quite painful Naruto-sama, may I..."

"Control yourself Yuki, Kyuubi-dono still not approve yet… you want to get kill?" Yuki cut her younger sister off with a small thrust of elbow.

"Actually girls..." Kyuubi had sat down on her chair again shook her head at them "I need to discuss with Naruto-kun a few things and being fucked stupid won't help me convince him" the girls let out perversely giggled "you six will be his entertainers while I'm talking with him. If he wants to fuck then you will lay down with your legs spread, if he wants you to be his cum dumpsters then you will accept his cum with happy face, I'm I clear?"

""HAI!, thank you Kyuubi-sama!"" The six vixens chorused with excitement in their voice at the same time and began to take off their clothes. Skin was slowly being exposed more and more as the girls giggling, laughing and even groping each other assets. Naruto's cock was throbbing violently as rope of pre-cum, which was as much as a normal human's big load shot out and landed on Yue's body.

The poor snow Kitsune looked around with a nervous smile before being attacked by the other five like a pack of zombie. His pre-cum was being licked off Yue's busty figure as she screamed out in lust for them to stop.

As soon as she was cleaned the other and even the white hair Kitsune looked at Naruto with pure lust in their eyes. A foxy smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he looked at the fully naked seven sex goddesses, sans for Kyuubi in pure lust. The sight of swaying tits, jiggle ass and creamy skin of six beautiful women had become too much for him.

"Come here!" as soon as he finished those two words, those six vixens threw themselves into him, licking kissing every part of him that they could reach. A tight and warm feeling of wetness engulfed his cock as he found himself going down someone tight throat while he was kissing any pair of lip he could catch, not caring who was who.

Yep he had become a full pervert... A lucky son of the bitch pervert.

The situation soon changed as Spade being the first victim of his frustration, pulling her body to him by her ass Naruto thrust right into her pussy by the time her body got near him. The blond began to pound into her with so much force that Spade lost her mind, tongue refused to returned to her mouth as her eyes rolled back while a fucked stupid smile planting on her sexy face. He turned the curly blonde hair stripper to rest on her front without taking his cock out of her, her large breasts spread out erotically while her ass sticking high and pound into her again.

The blond pulled Yuka to him and wrapped his hand around her waist, kissing her passionately while his free hand was spanking Spade's glorious ass non-stop, making it jiggle with each hard slap he gave her. Yuki and Ruby was sucking his ball with their head underneath him. Kukino was caressing her breasts on his back with her arms tightly around his waist. Yue was lying on the bed next to Spade playing with the blonde opened mouth and tongue with her own.

Soon Naruto reach his limit as the harsh pounding and tight pussy were too much to his already shattered will. However if he released inside Spade his would lost his favorite stripper, she would be to daze by his cum to dance for him.

"Yue," he called out to the white hair vixen with a firm and strong tone "open your mouth and come here"

As quick as lightning she came to lay on Spade's back with her mouth as wide as she could. Feeling his orgasm drawing near he pulled out of Spade tight pussy before ramming his cock into Yue's waiting throat and went wild. Stars filled his vision as pleasure washed over his body like a tsunami. So much frustration bended up previously tonight released down Yue's throat, filling her stomach instanty before once again pulling out.

Naruto then quickly rammed his cock into Yuki's mouth and horsing down the last of his orgasm there.

Satisfy, the blond pulled out and sat on the bed with Yue and Yuka in his arms and their mouth locked in a three ways kiss. Kukino sat behind Naruto using her tits to support her master like two massive and extremely soft pillows. Yuki and Ruby kneed down between his spread thighs and took turn of sucking his long dick.

Spade gathered herself up and stood at the floor next to her master's bed. Her long legs were shaking due to the rough pounding of Naruto, pussy sored and cum leaking down non-stop on her thighs. Never in her immortal life had she been put in her place like that.

"Create those polls of your and dance for me Spade" Naruto commanded in his firm tone making Spade shivered in pleasure before going back to make out with Yuka "and make it sexy, I don't like slow music"

"Your wish is my command, Master" she said before summoning next to the bed and music came out of nowhere. It was lucky that Kyuubi already made special seal to prevent any sound from coming out, the music wasn't very loud but every Anbu around here could here it clearly.

Spade didn't care to put on some clothes to strip as always, she just began to dance following the fast music that made her tits and ass jiggled wildly. Not that she cared anyway, she was really proud to say her sexy dances always be able to drive Naruto wild with lust. The last time she danced, Naruto basically made her mistress' stomach strength like she was nine months pregnant.

Speaking of Kyuubi she was drinking her favorite wine directly from two massive horse cocks. After all, she liked to watch live show with a good drink at her side and was there anything better than an orgy live show with her favorite sperm fountain as her drink? Released two cocks from her mouth Kyuubi smirked when she felt the other two clones desperately tried to make her feel good. Too bad they weren't her Naruto-kun and clearly wouldn't be. Despite having a long tongue solved up her pussy and hands massaged her breasts, Kyuubi barely feel the pleasure from these simple foreplays.

"Now eyes straight Naruto-kun I want you to stay focus" it was easy said than done. His eyes was gluing to Spade's swaying body while fingering the two girls in his arms, a massive tits as pillows not to mention to mouth taking turn pleasing him. It was only a nod from Naruto that made Kyuubi knew he heard what she had said. Hands stroking the long cocks non-stop Kyuubi said without a hint of slightest change in her tone.

"Now Naruto-kun, as far as I can see you're rather found of being pleased like this" Kyuubi smirked seeing Naruto's head being sandwiched between two pair of firm breasts "and for you to get use to the life you're going to live when you come with me to Makai. Aside then me who will always at your side, I want you to summon at least three vixens like them to satisfy yourself whenever you're at home and alone. Also, if you feel like it, you can summon an entire clan to be here and use shadow clone to creat a mass orgy." Kyuubi said, her smirked widened at the thought of her vixens being fucked stupid while she and Naruto sat on a elegant throne watching the mass orgy with her mouth sucking him.

"Well while having no problem with living like this" Naruto looked at the red head Kitsune who had taken a clone's cock in her mouth "isn't a whole clan a bit too much? I mean I'm really okay with Erza or these six... Hell even you alone would drive me crazy and please me without knowing went to give up"

"Kyuubi-sama, let's me explain this matter to Naruto-dono" Kukino the only vixen that was currently not moaning, dancing or having a cock or two stuffed down their throat spoke up "Naruto-dono, when you came to our world you will have to become a full youkai if you want to spend the immortal life with Kyuubi-sama. By the look of it she will turn you into a Kitsune Youkai. Now you should know that us Kitsune have a unique connection between power and sex drive. While the Succubus race needed sex fox their life, most of the time they even aren't in the mood for sex. However us Kitsune are horny all the time. The more powerful we're the hornier we get. In our clan Kyuubi-sama is the only nine-tails and she could fuck a whole army stamina freak to oblivion while in heat and yet she crazed for more. Imagine you after turning into a Kitsune youkai who properly gain at least seven or eigh... If not nine tails. You will be the first male Kitsune that ever been born and if your sex drive going to get very high if not even higher than Kyuubi-sama because you're a male then a Clan would be the least you should worry about."

"So that's why you never get enough" Naruto said sheepishly earning a sexy wink from Kyuubi "so wait... What about Erza-chan? She seems perfectly normal to me" as far as he knew the scarlet hair wearing armor vixen never acting like she was in heat like the rest of the clan.

"Well, Scarlet-sama is on full battle mode all the time so she doesn't show it outside, however the fact that she is a Hachibi Vixens and powerful warrior didn't change that her sex drive is stronger than both of us combine together. So of course she will have someway to release her built up frustration all day. No one know how though but I'm sure it never involved a real cock or a male"

"I heard rumor that she has some fondness of smut novel" Yuki spoke up for the first time underneath his cock "and even use her weapon to please herself" and then returned to play with his ball while Ruby was trying to deep throat him as far as she could.

"Reallly?" Naruto asked surprise before shaking his head, rumors or not who could have thought Erza had strange taste like that.

Got back to the matter at hand Naruto bucked his head slightly making his cock went deeper into Yuki's mouth, feeling the incredible hotness and wetness of her throat, which was hugging his cock like a glove too small. Ramming two fingers into the pussies of Yue and Yuka and braced himself from the incoming pleasure.

His clone was bucking his hip violently into Kyuubi's mouth, face fucking her brutally while his fellow clone was being jerked off rapidly by the red head's skill hand. Those two then let out a mighty roar and let loose, horsing down Kyuubi's throat and shooting on her face with thick rope after rope of cum. Kyuubi gulped down mouth after mouth full of cum hungrily before the clone popped out of existence and the other quickly follow his friend after both had stopped cumming.

Naruto stood up quickly and pulled Spade to him, pushing her down and thrusting his cock into the blonde's mouth, brutally fucking her face and then pulled out after a minute due to the unbearable pleasure. The stripper vixen seemed to understand what he wanted as she quickly wrapped her hands around his cock and stroked wildly, aiming the head to her vixen friends.

Seeing sight in front of him only brought him over the edge. All five was having their tits breasts together while their mouth opened wide, tongue sticking out with eager smile on their face. Spade with her hand around his large piece of meet then felt the cum rushing through his length before shooting out with a large moan of pleasure from Naruto.

Heaven nor Nirvana could describe the feeling he was feeling as his mind seemed turned off as the pleasure of cumming. The girls all moaned out in excitement as they were being bathed in the hottest and greatest bath of their life. Ropes after ropes of cum landed on their body, their opened mouth and beautiful face as Naruto horsed out everything he could to paint all five completely five. Their soon caught each other flesh to drink off the cum, moaning in pure lust as their cum covered body

Five minutes passed as Naruto finally calming himself down, feeling rather dazed and mind being cloud with lust. All five girls was busying cleaning the cum out of each other body so the only 'tool' for him to use was her. The poor vixen let out a yelp as Naruto pulled her up and fucked her while she was standing, going straight into her womb making Spade's legs felt like jell-o. If not for Naruto's hand on her butt cheeks she would have fallen to the ground.

Fucking as fast and as hard as he could Naruto only aim was destroyed Spade's pussy. But before he could finish his task he saw Ruby came closer to him. Pulling out of Spade making the stripper fell to the ground with a fuck stupid smile Naruto thrust his cock into Ruby's pussy. The raven hair vixen barely had time to scream out in lust as Naruto pounded into her with the same speed he used with Spade. Taking a nipple in mouth Naruto sucked it and bit it a little too hard, not enough to draw blood but enough for Ruby to feel the pain.

Kyuubi had already had enough stood up and put her left leg on the table making her pussy visible to the eyes of everyone. Grapping a fist full of blond hair Kyuubi and rammed his head into her pussy as tight as she could. The Kyuubi moaned out when Clone Naruto decided to play rough with her.

That good then, she already had enough of this gentle thing and wanted the real cock. But right now she needed to tell Naruto one more and thing and it was as important as the previous.

Pulling out of Ruby's pussy making the combination of his sperm and her love juice flowing out, the raven hair vixen's eyes rolled back into her head and passed out just like Spade. Yue gently put them so they could rest on the bed while Kukino came closer to Naruto readied for his rough treatment. She giggled as Naruto turned her around and pushed her to the ground, grapping her massive chest to support Naruto pushed his cock into her pussy and fucked her while she was still on the ground.

"Now Naruto-kun," Kyuubi said making Naruto turned his head to her, but his hip never stopped thrusting into Kukino who currently drooling on the ground with a fucked stupid face "the next thing is I want you to help me save my siblings from the Akatsuki and helped the get back to Makai."

"W…What's about Ichibi?" Naruto asked, in his last mission the one tails Tanuki had been taken away from Gaara by the Akatsuki and to say Kyuubi had been enraged because her little sister had been captured was an understatement "and now we talk about that, what's they real intention of collecting all the Bijuu?"

"Our combine powers could gathered enough force and destroy the seal that is holding back the first Bijuu… my great great great grandfather and the first Youkai who had become insane because of a human had stolen his power" Kyuubi said "My father was the one who sealed him away but look like Akatsuki wanted to unseal him and use him to their own gain."

"So, you want me to help you save them" Naruto grinned as he pulled Kukino up his chest using his hold on her massive jugs "Kyuubi-chan, I really don't think there was the day I say this but I totally support you in this matter, I will help you save your siblings if you want it" Naruto said confidently before letting out a mighty roar, cumming deeply into Kukino filling her up instantly as her stomach bugged out slightly.

Putting Kukino to the side Naruto then turned his head to the three now nervous twin and Yue. Grinning he formed his fingers into a familiar cross as three clones appeared beside him. Smirking they pulled each girls with them, throwing them over their shoulder and went somewhere to fuck them. While his house was still the same, he couldn't say the same thing with the inside as Kyuubi had created an expanded seal to increase the size of his room. Erza had destroyed the wall that separated him and the other room and made a whole apartment his home now.

Naruto then turned to Kyuubi and saw her grinning evilly to the clone that was pleasing her. The red head was having her hands on their balls and Naruto let out a winced when she gripped them tightly, instantly making them popped out of existence due to the pain. It was lucky that shadowed clones only transferred pleasure or else he would pass out to.

Sat down on his bed with hand on Kukino's tits squeezing them and Spade's ass, also doing the same thing to her. He looked at Kyuubi and saw her swaying her hip sensually while leaning her back to the poll, bending her body with an erotic angle she pushed her pussy out for him to see. She then turned around and wrapped both her arms around the metal pillar and gave it a few lick, bending her body sensually Kyuubi shook her ass making sure they had a nice jiggle.

Naruto sat there enjoying Kyuubi's erotic dance, while wasn't as professional like Spade it was still enough to make his cock painfully hard. The blond smirked when he heard Yuki and Yuka screamed out, the twin had always been a screamer who Naruto greatly enjoyed making them screamed out his name. Yue was a more submissive type like the rest of Kitsune Clan for him but she liked to be fuck in a missionary position.

"Do your job, Naruto-kun" Kyuubi winked at him before supporting her body with an arm around the poll. Her other hands pulled her left leg up so her pussy was clearly inviting for him, her legs formed into a straight line erotically with juice licking down her right thigh.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto roared with excitement and stood up, holding the leg on the air with his hand Naruto rammed his cock into her pussy and began to thrust wildly into her.

Unknown to them a beautiful woman was sitting at the rooftop of the nearby building, looking at the fucked stupid vixen while imagine herself in her place. Her white hair seemed defying gravity as it stood tall above her hair, her face was breathtalking beautiful and not to mention incredible erotic with dark lipstick. She was wearing a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, EE-cup cleavage and sexy upper back.

The demonic looking woman was fingering her fold wildly as seeing the couple fuck like they were in heat become too much for her. It was really rare to see a human fuck like that and still survive especially his partner was the great Kyuubi whose sex drive was even greater than her race. Not only that he also had a massive tool and fucking delicious body.

She cum instantly when she thought about that fucking cock thrusting inside her fold while herself screamed his name to heaven to hear.

Sooner or later she would meet him and spend a long, passionate night with the blond. Her friend had called her and she was here, using the massive lust the blond were releasing when he fucked those six vixens to open a gate for her to come here.

"Fufufu…. I'm looking forward to meet you, Naruto-sama" she smiled before continuing in fingering herself.

_**End chapter 4**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Sorry about the wait but I had been very busy with my sister this week so I couldn't even have the time to look at the computer. But I want to say aside from Ruby from Rosario Vampire the other Kitsune Girls were all OCness I make. The next chapter will appeared a fews girl that I had planed and like and take from all the idea the fans gave to me ^^ (Those girls will have bigger than the other, and especially in the main Harem) <strong>_

_** Well about my sister, she's in the better condition but still nowhere near to be able to do everything herself yet. Tina still have to stay in the bed all and have my help in nearly everything. Tina rarely talked because she's still very weak (just wake up in the coma two weeks ago, two or three hours before I updated the author's note, which mean she had been unconscious for a week) but I could see that she was really happy when our friends came to visit. Aside from normal activity I also sleep at the hospital to watch over my sister and also retold the lession the teachers gave me at school. It was truly luck that we're the same age and same class so it was pretty easy.**_

_** Hehe, time like this really streighten our bond :)... Anyway, I have ask my sister (when she was conscious) if she like me to write a few chapters for her because I also wanted to help her update and myself wanted to write normal fics. She said that I could take over any story aside from Naruto DxD so what do you felt like? can I take over Tina's stories? I'm not as good as her but I could manage to write the best I can.**_

_** That's all I want to say, keep give me more girls if you want they appeared in this story and being fucked stupid by Naruto (evil laugh!). **_

_** Yagami... out... I will return to the duty of a big brother :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Chapter 5: normal day? No way in hell**_

Kyuubi groaned at the tight clothing pressed tightly against her huge breasts.

Erza sighed and threw it to the side and took another, why were her mistress' breasts had to be so big again? She had already tried the tenth bra and none of them fitted her mistress' breasts side. She heard her mistress complained something about her sense of fashion had already too old after Naruto summoned sixth vixens, who wore the modern day clothes themselves. While in truth she prefer stayed naked while staying at Naruto's house but a cute, sexy revealing and fashionable clothes could be a great turn on for Naruto.

Talking about the blond Erza felt her cheeks heat up remembered what he was doing at home, this was his day off so he properly stayed at home and fucked the hell out of some of her fellow vixens he summoned along with her this morning. He had grown a lot stronger lately, summoning five vixens including herself with just his own chakra was really saying something.

When Kyuubi asked who would like to accompany her to the nearest shop, Erza had volunteered herself a little too fast for her liking. She had her reason and that was for protecting her mistress who was in her weakened state and kept her reputation to the other vixen. Being fucked stupid would break her images in their mind and that was the last thing she wanted to. Erza had to be a shine statue for the younger and inexperience vixen to follow behind and she not going to change that soon.

But still, she was disappointed that she couldn't have a round before going with her mistress.

"Really? Does everyone like to wear these uncomfortable things?" Kyuubi asked while walking out of the shop with Erza followed behind with a lot of bags in her hands. The lighter red head vixen had no trouble carrying them at all and both of them head to Naruto's apartment.

Kyuubi looked at herself and felt a little over too tight around her breast. She had bought a bra that barely fit her massive breasts, but when she finally could put it on, she was satisfy that it made her breasts looked even bigger than before. Erza had also got her a black panties but she quickly shot it off and chose a black thong instead. She had a nice shirt with the picture of a cute fox on that hugged her body tightly but exposed most of her lean and tone stomach, short pants to exposed just a little of the bottom of her ass and mile longs legs, high heels boots but easy enough for her to move around. Men were basically drooling at her body and most of them had already passed out with a massive nosebleed.

Just exposed a little skin and they would go crazy, just this morning Erza had beaten the life out of a few mobs of men that dare try to come near her. A few Anbu had come to get her but Erza had already sent them to the hospital. Naruto had sent his clone to the Hokage and told them about the two red head vixen who was a traveler outside of Elemental Nation that just came to Konoha a few days ago and the blond busty Hokage had given an off limit rules for them while sent some females Anbu to protect them from a far until they got home. She also sent a few messages to the civilian council so they would know that touch her and they would be send to death, if she felt like it that was.

Then again she wanted each and every single one of these pathetic and good for nothing human come to death. But killing them out right would only make Naruto come into trouble and made the council felt suspicion about their power. She knew human, they greed for power never cease to amazed her especially the pathetic ones. So all her had to do was exposed some skin and they would automatically call for their death.

"Kyuubi-sama, you should consider in wearing more… modesty clothes" Erza reminded her for the fifth times but she just casually shrugged her shoulder, after all she did whatever she want and no one even her most trusted friend Erza Scarlet or her siblings would change her mind.

"Nah, I will when I felt like it" she said happily and walked with rhymes in her ways making her breasts jiggled whenever she jumped up and down. Hip swaying side to side seductively.

"Kyuubi-sama, about the task you assign me," Erza quickly ran to catch up with the energetic Kitsune "I had called them and tell them everything."

"That's good then" Kyuubi nodded her head "We will needed all the girls to help Naruto freed my brothers and sisters. What about Mira, based on the phenomenon Naruto had created around here I'm sure she had come here by now"

"I really hope so" Erza said with a little disliking in her tone while they were best friend she would never admit that and of course the other side either. Mira was currently the Queen of Succubus demon and used to be one of the four original bodyguards of Kyuubi-hime. They held a great rivalry relationship with each other and neither of them wanted to see the other soon, having fighting and insulting each other all the times Erza wished the white hair lusty woman was the last one to come here.

Thank to Succubus special ability she properly arrived here by now… who know maybe she was around here sucking the life out of a dozen of men using their cock in the same time.

"Achoo!... Geez, Erza properly is badmouthing me"

Miles away a certain Succubus was having her breakfast with a dozen of naked men around her, lying on a bed with two cock in her pussy and asshole, hands wrapping around two other while sucking the largest cock from the man that was sitting on her face.

"CUMMING!" the man that was fucking her anal shouted out and cum all his sperm deeply into her before falling to the ground beside the bed. Another quickly attacked her asshole with his cock and he moaned out with unimaginable pleasure rushed through his body.

The man that was just fell to the ground had just joined seven other men, they seemed like had already passed out from exhaustion but unknown to the other all had been death from the time they cum inside of her body.

"Come here boy… please your whore, fuck this slut good… give me all your life!" the white hair Mira called out with pure lust as groping her tits and swayed side to side invitingly to all the man around her. She giggled perversely at more and more men circling around with their cock throbbing like crazy and then the giggle disappeared by a cock being rammed into her mouth, and there were nothing left other than lust filled mouth.

Later that day, all over Elemental Nation had been horrified to know that all the men in a small village had disappeared mysteriously, no one know where they were.

Returned back to our two favorite vixens they just arrived at Naruto's apartment and climb on the stair to his room

"Well, I always enjoy her company… Mirajane that is" Kyuubi giggled "She had some nice Incubus to please me but neither of them as good as Naruto-kun, hell even all of them combine couldn't bring me over the limit like him… ufufu, I couldn't wait to introduce Naruto-kun to Mira, herself and her Succubus would be a great addition to his harem don't you think?"

"I don't think it would be such a good idea Kyuubi-sama... Mira is the queen of succubus, an irresponsible woman who even coudn't control herself let along her people" Erza said with huff while Kyuubi giggled "Don't you remember the mass chaos she started three hundred year ago? she let he people out and fuck every single living thing at Makai while hwrself sat on a throne made by male's flesh with two cocks in her pussy and asshole at the same time?" Kyuubi nodded with a smile, unknown to Erza Kyuubi also got a hand in this chaos. Letting her people having fun once in a while didn't hurt or anything "selfish, sluty and a bitch in heat is always her name... I don't even know how she was as strong as me"

"Fufu,.. And by the way, what about Himejima-chan and Akashiya-chan?" Kyuubi asked, her other original bodyguards was just Mira. They had become the Queen of their clan. Fallen Angel a special race of Devil that lived peacefully outside of the main land of Makai and Vampire, one of the most powerful Youkai race that held their pride very high, but nonetheless all of them had to bow down to her.

"Akeno will come here soon but it will take sometime because of the gate between our world. Moka needed to do a few things first but nonetheless she will come here soon with Akeno" Erza nodded her head and took out the key. She could hear the lust filled moan coming from inside but she just shrugged it off, having already knew what happened in their.

"That's good then…" Kyuubi nodded and stepped inside the house.

The two red head casually, with a small pink on Erza's cheeks walked pass a fucked stupid vixen who was sleeping on the ground near the door, thick cum flowing out of her pussy in a steady pace. Erza hid her face under the massive bags she was carrying and came into her mistress' storage room to put the clothes in there for her. Kyuub walked pass the door of the bathroom while wondering where was Naruto but instantly stopped and took a step back, bended her back back she looked into the shower and smiled at the sight.

Naruto was standing under the shower and being washed by the girls, their hands roaming around his body while one blond hair vixen kneeing on the ground sucking his cock. His face held a deep pleasure and satisfaction at the girls' treatment for him.

"Look at this… the king finally gives it to the girls" Kyuubi voiced up with a smirk on her face. The blond finally realized Kyuubi's existence at the door, folding her arms under her large breasts and leaned her back on the door's frame

"Wow, you look so cute Kyuubi-chan" Naruto grinned and held a thumb up at her. The girls quickly greed their mistress but none of them stopped their task of cleaning and washing their master.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun" Kyuubi put a hand on her cheek and blushed slightly before standing up straight, walking out of the bathroom she headed to the kitchen and made some delicious meals for Naruto. Erza already brought some materials for her from Makai and she would make a huge meal for him. After all he would need a lot of energy today.

Fucking, training, rest for lunch and then training and fucking all night… It was the simple schedule Kyuubi made for Naruto.

"Stand up Tear-chan" Naruto slowly pulled the girl that was sucking his cock by her chin up to his eye level before kissing her on the lips, his tongue soon ravished her mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

Another girl lowered herself down to suck his cock for a few time and positioned the massive head at Tear's pussy. Naruto slowly traced his hands down her butt and suddenly grabbed a fist full of her round butt cheeks and rammed forward.

Kyuubi smiled when she heard a screamed of pleasure coming from the bathroom. Just a few more days and Naruto would be a sex beast when she needed him to be and when she turned him into a full Kitsune she would be the first one to taste his unreal sex drive. With his stamina she properly would be horsed a week straight. Just the thought of his large piece of meat, which would also get bigger when he became an Youkai was enough to make her pussy screamed for some long, big and hard inside.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom with the blond hair vixen on his body, her arms and legs held tightly onto her to support. She was having a massive cock in her pussy and with the movements Naruto made was enough to rock her world. The other vixens were giggling perversely at the blond while following closed behind.

Naruto knew that Tearju Lunatique wasn't an experience lover, having spent most of her life teaching the younger vixens and some of the other Youkai's children and she really enjoyed her job at a teacher. Kyuubi had decided that Tear would be the teacher for Naruto, she would teach him everything he should know about Makai, the life of royalty and the most important aim was helping Naruto improve his intelligent. But currently she was just a drooling mess on his body and wasn't ready to teach him anything soon.

However Tear had become the new resident of his apartment, she would like to stay here and teach Naruto everything and anytime he wanted to. Not that he mind, another hot vixen that he could play with and spend some time with. Plus Tearju held a very normal personality and sometime reminded him of Iruka if he wasn't pissed off.

Naruto put her on the table and speeded up his thrust into her tight pussy, she was as tight as Kyuubi but couldn't give him the same overwhelm sensation like the red head, but nonetheless it was truly mind blowing to use the pussy of some of the less used vixens.

Erza stepped out of her mistress' room and felt her eyebrows twitched uncontrollably. She never admit her mistress' works other than as a ruler of Makai but right now she would have to say she had done a dame good job of breaking Naruto, he looked just like a mindless beast that crazed for lust now.

"Oh hey Erza-chan" Naruto waved his hand at her while still thrusting wildly into the blond vixen on the table.

"Don't talk to me like nothing happen while you're having… sex" Erza said with a huge blush on her cheek.

"Ufufu… is Erza-sama want to join us?" Hahaine a vixen with four tails standing behind Naruto with her hand around his hip, her breasts pressed tightly against his back. She always enjoyed teasing the other especially the powerful one.

"S-Shut up!" Erza summoned her sword and pointed it at Hahaine, making the yelped but didn't look afraid at all.

Calming down Erza put hers sword away and came to help her mistress making lunch.

"Ready or not… take my load Tear-chan!" Naruto thrust deep into her and released his seed into her womb. Tear screamed out as her body became limp with a massive orgasm and fell onto her back on the table. Naruto moaned out as the tightness of her pussy increased, milking the thick cum out of his cock as pleasure rushed through his body. Pulling out and sprayed nearly ten ropes of cum onto her face, large tits and tone stomach before easing down. The blonde woman's eyes was dazed, her tongue sticking out and held a fucked stupid smile. This was the first time she fucked with him and she was pleased to say that the soreness of her pussy was worth it, after all unlike the other she had a long times to spend with him here and probably this wouldn't be the last time they had sexed.

"Well, I think this is it… see you later girls" Naruto smiled at the rest of them, kissing each and every single one of them on the lips before they disappearing in a puff of smoke, returned back to their home at Makai but not forgot to mention him about summoning them again if he felt like it. The young woman at the door also disappeared but seemed to be too dazed to know what happened.

Only Tear remained… his cock was still as hard as ever but he would have to go out for training soon.

Naruto put the blonde vixen on his bed for her to rest and turned around, only to be face to face with Kyuubi who was wearing nothing except for a pink apron. Her breasts looked so big that it strained against the thin cloth, her pussy was being hid erotically but he just needed to bend down and could see everything.

"Do I look cute in this apron Naruto-kun?" She sprung in a circle, Naruto's eyes bugled out of his socket seeing her bared back and big ass being. The curves of her body were so erotic that Naruto would never get bored looking at her, his cock twitched seeing her round ass passed through his mind before facing her front body again. He couldn't help it at all and snaked his hand behind before smashing her butt, hard "I take that as a yes"

"Damn right" Naruto walked closer to her aiming his cock at her pussy but Kyuubi put her hand on his chest and pushed him back to the bed. The blond landed on his butt while looking at her confusedly

"You will have your chance with me later Naruto-kun" she said before turning around, tracing her finger from her thigh pass her ass cheek before going to her back "right now I need to prepare dinner" she finished and walked away, swaying her hip sexily making his cock throbbed uncomfortably.

"Damn woman…" Naruto muttered with a shake of his head before lying down on Tear's large breasts as his pillow, took out a Jutsu scroll that Yukit stole for him at the Hokage's library. He got to understand a few things first before knowing how to improve his Rasengan.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea Kyuubi-sama... Mira is the queen of succubus, an irresponsible woman who even coudn't control herself let along her people" Erza said with huff while Kyuubi giggled "Don't you remember the mass chaos she started three hundred year ago? she let he people out and fuck every single living thing at Makai while hwrself sat on a throne made by male's flesh with two cocks in her pussy and asshole at the same time?" Kyuubi nodded with a smile, unknown to Erza Kyuubi also got a hand in this Chaos. Letting her people having fun once in a while didn't hurt or anything "selfish, sluty and a bitch in heat is always her name... I don't even know how she was as strong as me"

That night...

"And then we have S-class monster like..." Naruto yawned in boredom, when he thought about Makai he thought it would be more interested. But he was wrong, Makai's basic things were as complicated as human world if not even more so. He really wanted to have a spar with Erza to blow off some steam but unfortunately she had gone some where after hearing a news about all the men in a village had mysterious disappeared.

He was sitting at the table next to Tearju listening for the explanations for Makai's higher class Youkai. But in truth he was getting more and more impatient with each minutes passed. The reason was pretty simple. It was because of Kyuubi who was lying on his bed with nothing more than a G-string that barely covered her pussy. It wasn't helping that she was looking at him while lying on her back, mile long legs in the air. Her massive tits raised up and down with each breath she took. His cock was throbbing like crazy under the table.

Kyuubi had made a rule that he would have to stay naked at least from the waist down while in the house. So his cock was currently painfully hard and screaming for him to find some hole and rammed it inside to ease the heat and lust. Tearju then closed the book with a smile on her face. Naruto knew that tthe lession finally over and he was looking at a grinning Kyuubi in pure lust. Mind cloud with lust he barely heard Tear's request about go home in a few hours to take care hrr adoptive daughters.

After the blond vixen had disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto stood up so fast that the chair had been knocked to the ground. He was standing tall with a feral smirk on his face while his bulky soldier was standing proudly, high on the air. Kyuubi licked her lip at the long and hard erection. She quickly got on her knees and gestured her finger slowly in a 'come here' sign, she pulled the small string to the side fully exposed her erotic pussy to him. Naruto walked patiently to Kyuubi, while his cock was so hard that it properly grew an inch or two he didn't need to rush or anything.

Kyuubi opened her mouth to say a few teasing to Narutovbut he suddenly appeared in front of her with a smirk on his face before ramming his cock into her mouth, going all the way down her throat. Groaning in satisfaction the blond grinned at the look on her face. An evil idea appeared in his mind, his smirked widened making Kyuubi shivered slightly. He didn't need to be an evil genius to be how to bring her over the edge, making her screamed out his name and cloud her mind with lust. But desr her father his idea was always as good as her or even better.

Bended down with his still in her tight throat Naruto reached both of his hand for her butt, giving the soft fleshes a firm squeeze before ripping the string out of her pussy and ass. The sudden movement made the red head moaned out in pleasure around his cock. Her eyes then widened when he took both her wrists, bringing them together behind her back before using the strings to tie them together as tight as he could.

Kyuubi's arousal immediately sky rocket at the her hands being tied behind her back, she never in a position like this but she felt incredible feeling of being tied up and at Naruto's mercy. Please with his work Naruto stood back up, grinning widely at himself. The blond felt like he was a boss right now, the usual prideful Kyuubi no Kitsune was being tied up in front of him and by the look of it and she didn't break the string yet, she seemed had nothing against his idea. But rather going straight to the point, it wasn't like a little foreplay would hurt. Pulling out of her mouth in a wet pop, Kyuubi's mind was too clouded with lust to know to control herself now, her head shot forward trying to have him in her mouth but Naruto suddenly grabbed her throat stopping her.

"Now now Kyuu-chan... Be a good girl and maybe I will reward you with a belly full of cum" he grinned while sightly slapping her cheeks "don't you want it Kyuu-chan, don't you want my cum?"

"Yes Naruto-sama..." he smirked at the begging tone she was using. A stupid smile appeared on her face as she glanced slightly from his cock to his eye "I will be a good girl" she purred with submission, pussy itching for his cock but she knew right now she was helpless under him. She was so horny that feeling his gaze on her was enough to make the red head cum.

"Fufu, you want this don't you?" Naruto thrust his hip forward so the head of his cock could touch her lip lightly. Kyuubi immediately shot her head while openning her mouth to take his large member in her mouth but groaned when all she got was air.

Naruto grinned smugly in satisfaction even though his cock was throbbing violently. Decided that he shouldn't wait any longer he took his horse dick in hand and pulled to the side and then went as far as possible and then released it from its hold. The sixteen inches cock swung like a massive stick at Kyuubi's face, smashing her hard on the cheeks and then she fell to the bed hard. Laughing Naruto turned her to her back, arms behind her back making Kyuubi bended her back slightly, pussy high on the air.

"Now isn't this nice?" Naruto asked as he groped her tits and put four fingers into Kyuubi's pussy making her moaned out in pure lust. Based on the incredible wet feeling Naruto knew she was very excited "Naughty girl, being tied up and still leaking this much juice. So how does it feel to be the one who is being dominated?"

"It's feel good master" Kyuubi looked at him as she begged for his cock "please master put your big rock hard cock into my pussy... Punish this slut, show her hers real place" Not in a million years she would say something like that, or she would have to kill Naruto to protect her pride. But right now she didn't care anymore. She needed his cock to ease the pain of overloading pleasure was rushing through her spine. It was like she was in heat but the different was she couldn't find something to satisfy herself.

"Oh really, you have become a pretty cock-starv here Kyuu-chan" Naruto grinned and climbed on the bed. Kyuubi looked at him hopefully but was disappointed when he flipped her around and climbed onto her stomach.

The blond sat on her lean and tone stomach before groping her breasts, putting his cock at the valley between them and pressed them tightly together. Naruto couldn't believe the softness of her soft tits, it was like fucking a pussy. Letting out a groan Naruto thrust his hip forward and saw the head of his cock brushing Kyuubi's nose erotically, spraying pre-cum nicely on her face. Decided to fix that he used on hand to pull her nipples together, using it at a hold to keep her breasts around his cock while the othe pulled her face.

"Open your mouth" he commanded and Kyuubi didn't even complain as she her mouth as wide as she could. That was all Naruto needed to pushed her face onto his cock. Kyuubi immediately got to work as she was sucking and licking the big cock's head and what in her mouth. Naruto moaned in lust and continued his assault on her breasts and mouth. He didn't care to go slow at all, drool leaking out as the corner of Kyuubi mouth as his cock kept going in and out of her mouth while caressing the valley of her tits. The brutally double-tags soon ended as Naruto could hardly keep his orgasm in control. The woman braced herself as her world suddenly turned white, she heard Naruto roared out in lust as the fucking was getting more and more violent, cum was being sprayed so much in her face and Kyuubi had to gulp down a lot of cum in her mouth whenever Naruto rammed his cock in her mouth. Really, he never controled himself whenever he was cumming and she swore she could live all her life with only his cum as her meals.

She would have to make sure Mirajane tested this sperm to see how much nutrition it held, however the taste alredy too good and Mira properly too drunk to answer her that question after he finished cumming down that Succubus' throat. It was like an endless waterfall as so much thick cum was covering her face, she doubted that even the tip of her nose was visible by now. But everything always have to come tova stop as she felt the cum that was rushing through his cock lessened and then stopped. Kyuubi opened her mouth to take a breath as she didn't want her nose being filled with cum right now, but by the time she opened it a certain large piece of meat invade her and went all the way down her tight wet throat.

Naruto groaned, he knew that Kyuubi's assets was the best of her clan and he really doubt there was a girl could hold a candle to Kyuubi. Not only she was exprienced, Kyuubi could also take all the brutal and violent fuckings he threw at her. The enthusiasm and her sex drive never stopped to amaze him. Groaning Naruto thrust slightly in he throat to take out last of his sperm inside his cock before pulling out. Using the massive piece of meat Naruto wiped the cum on her face and put his cock covered cum in he mouth. Naruto smirked when he felt Kyuubi sucked on his cock and guled down the cum she gathered from it. It was lkke feeding a hungry animal as Naduto repeated the process severl times before her face was completely clean

Kyuubi soon lost control of her Genjutsu as her fox ears and combined tail appeared . With the fox ear on top of her head she reached a new level of cuteness as Naruto couldn't control any longer. He had almost forgot how cute she was with them, and rather squealing out like a girl Naruto bended down and kissed her while his hand caressing her ears.

Before Kyuubi could deepen the kiss Naruto stood back up and turned her body around, he sat on the bed and laid her stomach on his lap. Raising his hand Naruto pulled the tail out of the way a little too hard before smashing her butt cheeks as hard as he could.

"Ahhhh!" Kyuubi screamed out and reached her orgasm, she was cumming so hard that Naruto thought she had pee her love juice. This wasn't the first time he slapped her ass but the red head vixen never given such an extreme erection like this before. Curious he slapped her again but she didn't show any change on her dazed face. An idea popped into his head and the looked at the orange fur tail in his hand. He always wondered why she put it away whenever they were alone and fucked the life out at each other. He ha thought she was cautioned about some Anbu might see her but still...

And then he decided to pull her tail just like what he done before slapping her ass. The effect was instantly as Kyuubi's head shot up with a horrify expression on her face. Or rather she tried to as she was gripping her teeth hard with drool running down her chin. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Naruto then saw the massive orgasm being released through her pussy with the same amount of... if not even greater than before cum being shot out. Her body was shaking violently and looked like a whimpering mess when she stopped cumming.

"Ara.. Look like someone have an extremely sensitive weak point. Still, I couldn't believe that it took me this long to figure it out" Naruto smirked while tugging her tail slightly bringing orgasm after orgasmt to her "naughty girl, hiding it from me all this time."

"Pl-please...not my tail. Anything, but please not the tail ..." Naruto then heard Kyuubi's voice as she was begging weakly "I... I will do anything for you. I will let me use my body as much as you want... Just please release my tail" Then she turned around and used her ultimate weapon: crying vixen's eyes which was even more dangerous than the legendary puppy dog's eyes. It became a bad decision because she didn't realize the other expressions on her face. Now, a crying angelic beauty like her would be such a heartbroken sight for any male other than Naruto, but the fucked stupid smile on her face made the impact on him the other way around.

"FUCK IT" Naruto roared out in frustration as he threw Kyuubi out of his lap, making the red head yelped out in surprise but soon turned into a full scream as Naruto pulled her tail back and stood up. The Kyuubi let out a silent scream as the position she was in, and soon Kyuubi blacked out as unimaginable pleasure rushed through her body. However her pussy was still awaked fully as she was keeping realsing all kind of juices in there. It was like a never ending fountain as her cum kept running down her thighs to her legs or just simply flowing down the bed, staining the bed with it. Naruto looked at her and felt his cock throbbed violently. Due to her tail being pulled by him Kyuubi's body was in triangle shape with her hip at the top, ass facing his twitching cock.

Unable to restrain himself Naruto thrust his hip forward, ramming his cock straight through her pussy and went all the way to her womb. It brought Kyuubi to the world again as she felt the wind being knocked out of her body. The red headthen saw her vision turned upside down as Naruto fucked his cock into her She screamed out in pure lust and pleasure as Naruto's hip became a blur as he mercilessly fuck her, ramming his cock into her womb and pulled out until only the head remained inside and repeated the process brutally. Kyuubi's face was flat on the bed as she bit a mouthful of bed sheet and gritted it tightly to stop her screaming. Tears were running down her face as she felt herself being humiliated by him. As much as she liked this boy, he was just that... a human boy and here he was fucking her like a slut that belonged to him. Her pride was being wounded deeply as the blond continued his process of raping her bowlegs. She couldn't stop cumming nor resist his pounding because it felt too good... the best sex making she ever had in her immortal like.

"YOU FUCkING SLUT!" Naruto shouted out in frustration as he speeded up his pounding l. The pleasure was unimaginable and it wasn't just fucking her pussy that felt good, the first time since he met Kyuubi she wasn't as mighty as she was and he like it... he like every second of it "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CUTE!" He shouted and brought his free hand up and then brought it down to her ass, hitting her as hard as she could making the red head screamed out in pleasure again "YES, SCREAM YOU WHORE... SCREAM YOU FUCKING SLUT. YES THIS IS WHO YOU REALLY ARE, MY CUM DUMPSTER, MY SEX TOY, MY SEX SLAVE TO USE... YOUR BODY IS ALL MINE!"

"AHHH!" Kyuubi slpet out a high pitch screamed and buried deeply into her and let loose. The vixen actually felt the force of his cum, which was like someone had punched their arm into her pussy and hit the end of her womb hard. Her stomacher swelled out as the unimaginable sperm filled her to the fullest and more. The force of his cumming making plus the hard orgasm she was feeling made her body bugged wildly and in a snap, her hand was free from her panties around the wrists. Naruto didn't stop his cumming in a full ten minutes, his sperm mixed with her love juice had been spilled out by the time her stomach couldn't contain it any more.

Naruto then pulled out and saw his cock completely covered in white color as his thick hot cum was dripping down Kyuubi's thighs.

The red head gathered her strength as she crawled away when he let go off her tail and strength came back to her body. But when she tried to make her way out of the bed by crawling, a hand suddenly grabbed a fist full of her hair on top of her head and then pulled her upper body back. Her back bended into unimaginable angle as her lower body was still rest in the bed.

"You're really so cute Kyuu-chan" Naruto smiled at her who was looking at her from upside down. His hand caressed her cheeks and the kissed her softly. The kiss would be much more enjoyable for Kyuubi if Naruto didn't ram his large member into her pussy making her body bugged from the pleasure rushed through her spines.

Naruto released her head but still had one hand wrapped around her neck keeping her body in place. Her massive tits sticking out proudly as Naruto quickly groped one and squeezed as tight as he could and then rode her. Shame that he couldn't grab her tail as he didn't want her to pass out so soon. He rode her like a horse in an hour straight, both too lost in their pleasure to see a bright circle appeared inside the room right next to them

"I'm telling you, he.." Erza appeared out of the magic circle with a pouting silver hair beauty next to her. She stopped when she heard moans and them gasped out with a massive blush on her face as seeing the fucking couple on the bed doing like they were in heat.

"Ara?" The Succubus known as Mirajane smiled in amusement seeing her mistress being rode like a horse by the boy caught her attention. Before she knew it her dress had been threw across the room.

"MIRA!"Erza screamed out in Schick but suddenly felt pussy drawing Naruto's attention to them.

Rather than answered Erza, Mira swayed her hip sexually while folding her arm under her large tits while skipping smuggly at him.

"Want to get to know me?" Naruto then released Kyuubi as she fell to the bed panting hard, unable to move a muscle of her body

The blind stood up with his cock stood tall, Mira felt herself drooling at his cock, from the smell she knew that it was full of nutrition and definitely the most delicious cock she had and would ever taste

If Naruto was in his right mind he would have asked for her name and saw the resembled of the woman in Erza's memories. But due to his mind being cloud with lust and strange phenomenon coming from the white hair bombshell he did nothing than walked to her

Erza ran to check on her mistress and then heard a loud scream. Turned around and saw Naruto fucking Mira in a doggy position and smiled stupidly. Suit herself, tasting her own medicine maybe finally she had found someone best her in her own game.

Mira was whimpering on the ground like a whore being fucked stupid. This was going to be a long night for her as she drunk from the rough sex she was having from the blond. She definitely joins his harem if this was the feeling she would have every time they had sexed with each other.

Erza bit her lip as she watched her master fucked Mira into submission, juice leaking down at the inside of her thighs. Too lost at the sight in front of her Erza didn't saw a tail slowly making it way underneath her skirt and suddenly shot up, ramming itself into her pussy.

Tongue and saliva being shout out of her mouth as she felt the air being knocked out of her, eyes rolled back into the back of her head Erza's body bugled violently but a hand caught her before she could felt to the ground. Her armor being ex-quip by her mistress who had crawled up to look at Erza, leaving herself naked as the day she was born and a tail ramming furiously in her pussy.

Another hand pulled her face lightly to the right and soon she was met with the most wonderful pair of lips of Makai. Kyuubi hungrily kissed Erza while her hands trailed to her breasts, groping them and then pinched her nipple roughly. If Erza's mouth wasn't occupied right now she would have screamed out in lust.

They continued to make out for a full half an hour and then stopped to look at the couple in front of them after they heard Mira screamed out in pleasure and Naruto buried deeply into her. Erza's eyes widened when her rival's stomach swelled ridiculously before Naruto pulled out, turning around and sprayed his cum on Erza and Kyuubi which the two of them gladly accept it.

Still daze Naruto picked up a lifelessly body of Mirajane before throwing her on the bed with Erza and Kyuubi, his hand wrapped around his rod and stroked it wildly to get it back to its full mast.

The three women looked at each other and nodded at the same time, Kyuubi at the first one who got on all four and crawled to Naruto while Mira and Erza followed close behind. The three busty Youkai stood up on their knees and wrapped their hand around Naruto's massive cock and slowly taking turned of sucking the head, while the two other would lick his length and played, sucked his balls. Their usual flat stomach soon swelled as big as it could be from the amount of cum Naruto had released inside them, thank to Kyuubi made sure he could cum as much as he wanted.

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: Well, the next chapter for you :)<strong>_

_** Not much I wanted to say... but the plot (other than lemon) of this story start at the next chapter... stay tune :)... I tried to finish this chapter as soon as possible so I could return to my cute little sister :)**_

_** Please read and Review !**_

_** And Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, anyone that could help! Please lend me your hand to make this story better :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Finally, some action**_

"My name is Mirajane, queen of the Succubus. It was a pleasure to finally meeting the famous Naruto Uzumaki-kun" Mira said from the other side of the people as she smiled beautifully at him. The blond felt his cheeks going hotter and hotter seeing such a gentle and beautiful smie.

"The pleasures are all mine Mira-chan" Naruto grinned sheepishly at her. They all were sitting at Naruto's table with Erza next to him while Kyuubi was cooking the breakfast for all of them. The red head was extra happy this morning for some unknown reason and the most noticeable feature of heeer was the fact that she didn't hide her fox ears and tail anymore.

"Anyway, sorry about last night Mira-chan... I, uh kind of..."

"Fufu, don't worry Naruto-kun... As a Succubus, especially the Queen it was my place to be the one that please you, who is going to become the King of our world in no time... Come to think of it from now on, I would like to ask you a small favor Naruto-sama! Please feed me from now on" Mira giggled softly before it turned into a full blow of pervert laughter.

"F-feed?" Naruto asked curiously but sounded a bit of nervousness in his voice. He didn't like the sound of it one bit "what do you mean? Of course you can live with us from now on!" he smiled at her making Mira giggled while shaking her head.

"Wait a minute" Before Mira could say anything Erza suddenly stood up and glared at Mira "I agree with Naruto-sama that you can live here but I won't accept the fact you're going to feed on Naruto-sama daily, one time a day maybe... but not all day you Succubus!" she finished with a scowled. Instead of answering that question Mira just smiled sweetly... Too sweet for any of his liking

A thin, dark purple aura appeared around Mira as killing intent was really from her. Erza muttered something under her breath before releasing her own killing intent. If there were any normal or even a high skill Shinobi here then they would freak out feeling so much bloodlust in the air. But Naruto who had gotten use to killing intent by now just looked around with confusion plant on his face.

A certain orange tail suddenly wrapped around Naruto's left thigh and his crimson eyes Vixen sat down on the other. Due to the fact that she was wearing nothing save for a tiny apron that was going to bust, her bubled butts slowly caressed his thigh while her hand snaked into his boxer and wrapped the slender fingers around his staff, stroking it gently. Kyuubi wrapped one arm around Naruto neck and looked at him with a amused smile.

"Fu, I know that Tearju-chan haven't reach this lesson yes but can I teach you a lesson or two about Succubus race" Kyuubi said while the other girls had calmed down a little and returned to the table, but still not breaking eyes contact " Tearju-chan will explain to you more but for the simple words, Succubus' life was based on sex, and they feed themselves by sucking the life out of their victims, which was always male. Mira-chan here for example, the sex making last night you basically fed her with your sperm and your life." then Naruto looked horrify

"What?!" Naruto looked at Mira in shock "that's mean if you keep going like that then I will die?"

"No silly" Mira giggled while looking at Kyuubi's hand which was caressing Naruto's cock inside his boxer "last night, the life I received from you are just from your cum. Us Succubus always have a certain standard for the life we suck out of men from their cum before we have to suck their life directly from their lifespan for our sake. Your sperm are rich enough to feed on all of my girls in just one shot andy the way Naruto-kun, you had been gifted with the most nutrition sperm I ever taste in my life, and I had been completely drunk with just the first load" Mira said with a blush while putting her hand on her cheek and tilted her head to the side cutely.

"And being the Queen of Sex mean Mira-chan already tasted almost all the men in Makai and this world" Kyuubi purred and then pulled his cock out of his boxers "congratulation Naruto-kun, you just have a new addition to your love harem" she smirked before lowering her head down to give his cock a wet kiss "and I mean love harem, not side or clans Harem." and jumped off Naruto's thigh to get to finish with their breakfast.

Damn Kyuubi and her teasing, she much channeled some of her Youki through that kiss so his cock was instantly hardened again. It wasn't helping that Mira was wearing only his old jumpsuit jacket, which was several times too small to contain her impressive bust and just long enough to pass the bottom of her tits, letting everything bare from the waist down.

Groaning to himself Naruto pulled down his now uncomfortable boxer earning some very different erections from the girls. Kyuubi who had just put down the last plates for breakfast smiled proudly at herself and Naruto, she was very pleased seeing the massive prick which was easily become the biggest for a human form when he older. And to think she would have him at her mate when he became a Youkai and spent some weeks in their room in the mating session making her hot all over her body.

About Mira, she was drooling at the alluring smell coming from his cock. She was in love, definitely in love now, all night long she had been so drunk that she barely remembered anything but thank to her Succubus' nature she had finally taste the sperm of the on going Demon King and would be please to say she wouldn't need to eat for months and still stayed at full strength. Her clan had been pleased and extremely happy when she told them about they would become the new king's toys based on the Great Queen's idea and how rich his semen was.

Slowly pulled down the zipper of his jacket down Mira looked at the blond hungrily and notice there was only two pair of chopsticks on the table. She licked her lips and smirked at her mistress' idea... Oh! She going to enjoy this 'meal'.

"N-Naruto-sana!?" Erza roared out in shock and a huge blush on her face while trying to look away "what are you doing?"

"Ara Scarlet-chan... I think Naruto-kun just feel a little too uncomfortable with his clothes that's all" Kyuubi smirked and answered the question for Naruto while lowering herself down between his thighs and licked his cock from the base to the head of his cock sensually. The red head put her cheek on Naruto's cock and nuzzling lovingly "care to join me for a good breakfast Mira-chan?"

"With pleasure Kyuubi-sama" Mira smirked and crawled under the table to Naruto and quickly engulfed his cock in her mouth, sucking while wrapping her tongue around his meat skillfully.

"You two…" Erza muttered while shaking her head. Those two had been giving in their lust too much and here they thought she could eat with a scene like that in front of her "and here I thought letting my sister to come here is a good idea"

"You have a sister?" Naruto asked surprise but then was met with a sword aimed at his throat before he could react.

"If you think you can fuck her and make Kagura your sex slave then think again Naruto-sama" Erza said with a low yet dangerous tone making Naruto sweated uncontrollably.

"I'm just surprise that's all" Naruto tried to reason, the look in Erza's eyes said it all.

"Good" The sword disappeared and Erza picked up her spoon, heading for the strawberry cheese cake on the table first "My sister name is Kagura Mikazuchi, she is a hundred years younger than me and one of the best swordmaster at Makai, you're not going to like it when you meet her" Erza said while shoving spoon full after spoon full of her favorite cake down her throat. Her addiction for strawberry cheese cake was as bad as Naruto with ramen, even Naruto have to admit that.

"Kagura-chan is good, if you ever want a good sparing partner you can summon her anytime you want" Kyuubi pulled out of his cock in a wet pop letting Mira take over the business "And… well~, for a Kitsune Youkai she is a little too cold…"

"What was that Kyuubi-sama?" Erza turned her head to her mistress with a murderous face.

"Fufu, nothing Scarlet-chan, nothing at all" Kyuubi answered innocently before getting her face being painted white from Naruto's cum.

The blond had to grip onto the table to stop himself from flipping everything over and fuck those two right there and there, it took him a lot of will power to resist such a wonderful treatment from the two of them.

Come to think of it, how could he cum so much anyway?

Mira sighed happily when she bathed herself in Naruto's cum, it was so thick and hot that she was getting arouse just by feeling it dripping on her skin. Opened her mouth Mira took his cock in her mouth and drank the heavenly liquid from the sex god before her, mouth after mouth full of thick sperm being gulped down eagerly as her magical power risen to it max level.

"Thank you for the meal Naruto-sama" Mira pulled out and licked her lip seductively "it's so delicious!"

"Um… no problem" Naruto really didn't know what to say in this situation so he just shrugged it off like that and continued with the rest of his breakfast while Mira and Kyuubi decided to take a bath together, making sure that they didn't close the door just to give Naruto the best view of the two busty woman playing together.

When the two came out of the bathroom cleaned, both were very please when they saw Naruto fucking Erza, who was flatted on her front on the ground in a doggy style, hands groping her tits and thrusting non-stopped into the poor red head who seemed to be lost her mind into lust.

As much as they loved him, in some ways or another, he was still that… men

"Pathetic" Kyuubi said with a sadistic smirk before crouching down and kicked Naruto right at his chin, sending the blond flying to the sky with breaking speed.

One a month, Kyuubi would take the pleasure of training Naruto, which mean kicking him around like a rag-doll. No matter how good he had become from Erza's training, he would never be able to catch up with her… and that was just her hand-to-hand combat skills, not even one percent of her power had been used yet and Naruto had been on the near dead situation more that he could remember if not for the healing she gave him.

Kyuubi then looked at her colorful finger nails which Mira had been kind enough to make for her, without turning around Kyuubi took a step back before kicked backward, slamming her heel right into Naruto's face making the blond felt to the ground holding his bleeding nose.

Kyuubi smiled when she saw Naruto tried to get back to his feet, she walked to him with elegant in her step and then kicked him right in the chest, flipping the blond to his stomach and stomped her foot on his throat not enough to break his neck but enough to make him feel pain.

"You think those simple trick of you would be enough to take me down?" Kyuubi asked with an amuse tone, seeing him try to form a word Kyuubi's curious kicked in as she loosen a little "What? What do you want to say my lovely king?" she asked with a slight mock in her voice.

"You're going down!" Naruto said before disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The ground beneath her crumble as Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock as a small army of Naruto shot of from the ground with Rasengan in their hands.

"Hehe… How about that Kyuubi-chan?" The real Naruto asked in victorious, the Rasengan in his and the clone's hands was getting bigger as he pushed more chakra into them.

"Just like always… you're too naïve" Kyuubi muttered before nine flowing tails appeared behind her making the Naruto's eyes widened.

In a smooth move, Kyuubi was on her stance as she crouching down and began to spin rapidly in one place, created a rotating powerful shield using her tails at the weapon. Naruto could see her skill looked exactly like Neji's Hakkesho Kaiten without the chakra before one of her tails smashed into his face and sent him flying while the rest of his clones were being destroyed easily.

Naruto quickly got back to his feet and wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth while Kyuubi was slowing down and looked at him with a cocky smile. Finally he had been able to push her beyond her fighting skills and had to use one of her technique to defense, it was a great achievement considered the pass few months being dominated by her. His skills, chakra control was about high-level Jounin now and could probably fight on pair with Kakashi if he used the tricks Kyuubi taught him thank to Erza. But currently compared with Kyuubi he looked like a child to a giant nine tail fox.

"Great plan Naruto-kun" Kyuubi smiled slyly, her tails quickly disappeared as she didn't want Naruto target her most sensitive weak point "But you're still too navie, if you want to get stronger then stop playing around and fight like how you dominated me on the bed" Naruto sweat dropped at her words "or else you can't protect this village from my hand" Kyuubi then appeared behind Naruto before he knew it and whispered hotly into his ear making Naruto's eyes turned wide in shock. The next thing he knew Kyuubi had thrust her hand forward and went through his stomach in a smooth effort. Naruto screamed out in pain and was met with a foot crashing straigth at his head that knocked him to the ground. The blond felt his skull being cracked opened before snapping back into place thank to Kyuubi's chakra, even the hole at his stomach was slowly close up.

Mira and Erza sitting at the end of the training ground and watched their mistress killed Naruto over and over again worth worried eyes. They already knew that Kyuubi was cruel with training, thank to her their power had become like today but doing something like that with Naruto who would become her mate soon was a little bit against what a couple usually do, Youkai or not.

"By the way Mira, are you sure Moka will come here?" Erza asked while looking at her friend. Mira's territory was the closet to the vampire's so the Succubus queen was pretty much the one that keep in touch with the cold Vampire Queen the most.

"Knowing Akeno-chan she will come here the first chance she got, but Moka? Nah, I don't think so... she hated human just as much as Kyuubi-sama for what they done to her sister." Mira said while leaning back agaonst the rock behind her, the clothes she was wearing was from her mistress because they had about the same bust size, thought her short was a little loose.

"I hope she alright now... the only time when I talk with her was when I called you guys" Mira nodded her head at the red head words. "So? do we have any plan for today? or are we just return to the house and fuck all days long?" Mira asked casually without a hint of shame in her tone. Erza felt like slapping herself there, sex was the only thing Mira thought about recently. She wasn't this annoy when they had a nice gathering each year, maybe her master's sperm had got to her head, which for Succubus was as strong as drug.

"Nothing much but we're planning how to get out of this village without killing anyone" Erza said seriously "The civilian Council was planning something to Naruto-sama, we have decided that it would be too risky letting Naruto-sama stays here any longer. So if they acted something funny, we will go immediately"

"Fine by me anyway" Mira nodded her head "but how are we suppose to leave here without causing suspects from the village? I know you can take out any skill Shinobi out there but isn't it a little danger leaving here without more protection? and what about Naruto-sama?"

"I know... but Naruto-sama had agreed with this term as long as we don't kill anyone" Erza fingered the her sword dangerously "but we couldn't risk his safety either, so Kyuubi-sama will cast her most powerful Genjutsu to cover us, so we could leave this place in peace"

"Fine by me... And here I thought we can get some nice human girls here" Mira said smiling fondly at the thought before continuing "but where're we going to stay anyway, it's not like there're much places we can stay outside this Nation"

"Izumo Inn" Erza said smirking, making Mira nearly chocked on her saliva.

The Succubus' eyes widened in horor at the thought of staying at Mansion Izumo, a hell hole for any Succubus out there "No way in hell I'm going to stay at that place" Mira stood up and crossed her arms in a big X "with Miya walking around that place, there is no way for us to do the naughty things with Naruto-sama, and my girls wouldn't ne able to meet with their master, and..."

While Mira kept ranting about the possibilities of what could happen while staying at Izumo Mansion, which run by Miya Asama an Oni-Hanyou who as strong as the Bijuu. Miya Asama was a very peaceful woman who preferred living in the Human's world to find the peace there. Kyuubi and all of her bodyguard used to stay there for a few months during the Great Makai war and had become great friend with Erza. Her mansion located in the small land outside of Elemental Nation which just a few miles to the Makai's gate. Her mansion welcome anyone even human to stay as long as they followed her rules, which was a lot but mainly about no violent in the house and especially no sensually acitivities inside the house. Mira had been the first one tasting Miya's power when the landlady caught her playing with a group of men inside her room. The poor Succubus had been afraid of Miya since then and had swore never coming back to that place. But Miya was the only option they got... especially she would save her some headache caused by both her mistress and rival, even help Erza futher her relationship with Naruto in a more normal way.

Erza blushed slightly at the thought of spending some romantic date with Naruto. No Mira, no Kitsune or even her mistress, just the two of them. The vixen and Succubus continued to watch the one side sparring between Naruto and Kyuubi till afternoon.

"Teuchi-ojisan... The usual please" Naruto sat down at Ichiraku Ramen stance with Erza followed suit behind him. Kyuubi had returned to his mindscape while Mira had returned to Makai to take care a few things with her people. So, Erza was the only one that was accompanying him. She had become some sort of bodyguard to Naruto since her mistress was inside of him and she also held a special feeling for the young blond. To Naruto, Erza was the only Youkai Naruto had met that he was comfortable around. Yukit didn't count because she always appeared in her Kitsune form.

Naruto had decided to take a nice lunch which was Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite. Naruto hadn't gone out to have his favorite meals because Kyuubi and the girls always made him stayed home, especially Kyuubi's cooking skill was too good to be look away.

"_**Aw~, you know you also love spending hot and passionate time with me too Naruto-kun**_" Kyuubi said playfully inside his head which Naruto chose to ignored her.

"Ah... Naruto," The kind Teuchi greeded him with a smile on his face "long time no see, out for mission?"

"Nah, just training a lot" He grinned wildly before turning to Erza "so Erza-chan, want some ramen?"

"Um, I'm not hungr..." but her stomach then grumbled making the red head blushed while Naruto and Kyuubi laughed at the red head woman "One bowl please"

"On it" Teuchi nodded his head and began to work. "So Erza-chan, care to tell me more about you" Naruto asked looking at the red head next to him while smiling, Erza widened her eyes before he cheeks slightly reddened.

"U-um, w-what do you w-want to know about me?" Erza shuttered and felt like slapping herself. She needed to keep calm. It was really rare to have an opportunity like this.

"You know, the normal details… dreams? Like? Dislike? Ect…" Naruto pointed out and saw Erza was getting a little uncomfortable under his gaze. Inside of his head Kyuubi was giggling madly while looking at the scene with an amused smile, it wasn't everyday she got to see her personal strict bodyguard blush like that.

"Well, you see Naruto-sama… I like strawberry cheese cake and dislike those who don't follow order and rules. My dream is… well, is protecting Kyuubi-sama and you from all the harms and having a nice family" she said quickly without stopping making Naruto let out a soft laugh. For a powerful Youkai Erza sure had some very normal dream. The blond shinobi and red head woman slowly getting into conversation with each other while eating their lunch, both was very excited having some nice time with each other other than fucking non-stop in the bed.

Tonight was going to be a huge night, Naruto thought to himself as he and Erza entered his apartment. They had told them tonight they were going to go out of the village and search for her siblings' information together. Naruto didn't know much about his fellow Jinchuriki but Sukaku had been captured by Akatsuki around a month ago, which enraged Kyuubi greatly and worried for her other siblings safety. She couldn't just went out and attack Akatsuki yet because her power still being sealed inside of Naruto's body and while he was stronger now, still nowhere near the level he could take them out by himself yet.

So, she had decided to search for her other siblings. Erza had done a research about the Bijuu and found out Hachibi and Nibi were the nearest Queen and King to them. So, tonight when the villagers and everyone had gone to sleep, they would sneak out of the village with the help of Kyuubi's Genjutsu to prevent any Shinobi and Anbu see them. It sounded really simple enough.

Before Naruto could step to his wardrobe and gathered his things, slender arms suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of him and wrapped around his neck tightly before a pair of soft lips pressed into his tightly. Naruto's body, which had gotten used to these kind of behavior automatically shot his hands up and grabbed a handful of this person… or rather she devil's bubble butt.

"MIRA!" He heard Erza roared out and knew immediately the horny Succubus was the one who he was kissing and groping.

"_**Oh my? And here I was wondering where is Mira**_" Kyuubi giggled slyly.

Still have his hand on her ass Naruto pulled back making Mira moaned out in disappointment. But he was the one who found himself surprise by her appearance.

"This is my demon form Naruto-sama" Mira said seductively while pressing her half-naked breasts onto his chest, her extremely revealing outfit was making Naruto a little hard to keep his pants "Do you like it?"

"You slut" before Naruto could answer, Erza pointed the tip of her sword right at her neck but the Succubus just turned her eyes slightly without a hint of fear on her face. "Naruto-sama just got back from training, he need to rest for tonight and prepare everything and…"

"Release the stress he had been holding all day" Mira smirked while snaking her hand into his pants and grabbed his cock tightly and gently stoking it. Naruto groaned out in pleasure as she brought his cock out of it cell and stoked the underside of his member lovingly "it's quite unhealthy leaving him like this, don't you agree Naruto-sama" she purred quietly into his ears and released her phenomenon that could drive any man insane with lust but found herself quite impressed when the reaction she got from the sex god in front of her was his cock hardened to its full mast.

"Well… I guess" Naruto scratched his cheek while smiling nervously.

"ARGH! I give up… do as you please then" Erza threw her sword away and stomped out of the room and head to the kitchen, the farthest room away from the bedroom, which clearly would be the place those two fuck each other.

"Fufu, she is so cute… all she has to do was loosen up" Mira chuckled while looking at Erza's form before turning back to Naruto "Soo~… Kyuubi-sama, I know you're in there and could listen to me… do you want to join or just be a spectator to our fun?"

"_**Summon me Naruto**_" Kyuubi said sheepishly while mentally making all her clothes to disappear.

Gulping at the voice Kyuubi was using, which always showed that she was planning something extreme to him Naruto made a few handsigns before slamming his palm on the ground and summoned Kyuubi out of the seal who was as naked as ever.

"Well?" Kyuubi walked to the bedroom before jumping on the head side of the bed and landed lightly on her butt, her boobs jiggled erotically as the movements she just made as Kyuub stared at the two coupled in front of her "What're you waiting for, just start already. While you already have a massive clans ready to suck your cock, you know that as your going to be alpha mate I will have to let you chose a lot of other mates and Mira was one of the best candidates for this. Prove to me that she is worthy of our my attention." She laid down on the bed and rested her head on her hand, supporting herself with her elbow and ran her finger on her wide hip "You too Mira, let's see if you can handle my man… or you could just return and fuck with those limp dick Youkai"

"Oh, so what do we're waiting for?" Mira asked excitingly, ready to show her skills to her Queen. This was a great opportunity to let Kyuubi know that she was the perfect member for Naruto's harem and she won't let it pass easy. Mira pulled Naruto panted down in a smooth effort with her long tail. Naruto just chuckled before wrapped both his arms around her waist before throwing her body onto his shoulder. Mira let out a yelp and then giggled when Naruto began to carry her to the bedroom.

Naruto threw the Succubus onto the bed right next to Kyuubi, which made her land her front roughly onto the soft mattress and quickly climbed onto her body right after she had turned around, pulling the thin red cloth fabric to the side and rammed his cock into her, all the way up to her womb. Mira let out a silent scream as her body being piece in one smooth thrust, pleasure ran threw her spines as she found herself getting a little dizzy already.

Naruto smirked while grabbing her massive breasts in both of his hands and squeezed them as hard as he could, making the Queen of Succubi moaned out in lust.

Gathering herself Mira looked at the blond young man onto of her and smirked

"Straight to the point eh? I like men like that" she said while bucking her hip slightly making Naruto's cock hit the back of her womb and tried to go further into her body, sending wave and wave of pleasure through her body.

Slowly but surely, Naruto picking up his pace and pounded into her. He started slow as first but the bored look on Mira's face made him growled in frustration before pulling all his length out of her, letting only the tip remained inside and rammed forward, knocking the wind of her lungs with his cock punched through the entrance of her womb before repeated the process rapidly.

"AH~, AH~, AH~… so good… ah~!" Mira moaned out with each thrust of his hip. The white hair Succubus was cumming non-stop as she felt herself reached her limit every time Naruto rammed his cock back into her and right after he nearly pulled out.

Unconsciously Mira wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist trying to make him go… if possible faster into her body. His hip turned into a blur as he fucked her like no tomorrow, Mira was now a whimpering mess as he tongue was refusing to return to her mouth, eyes rolled back to the back of her skull as Naruto never ease his pace.

Kyuubi let out a small smirk seeing the couple in front of her fucking each other like they were in heat. Swirling her fingers lightly on the air Kyuubi beginning to let her Youki flow into Naruto's spines, Mira would have one hell of the day after this.

After feeling like forever Naruto finally reached his first released of the incoming make out session with Mira. Thrusting his cock into her and going pass her womb Naruto let out a grunt before cumming as hard as he could into her tight snatch, making Mira reached her climax for who know how many times. Mira's eyes rolled back into the back of her head, a drunk expression planted on her face as her tongue refused to returned to her mouth.

The blond pulled his cock out of her abused pussy and stroked it for a few times, released the last of his sperm onto her body while making sure that he painted her as much as he could. Mira just laid helplessly on the bed while Naruto sprayed his cum onto her body, especially her face and the valley between her breasts.

"Wow, that was good" Naruto chuckled while looking at a dazed Mirajane who slowly took as much cum on her skin as possible and put them in her mouth. Naruto just stood there and watched the busty Succubus cleaned her body, his cock returned to its full hardness and painfully stiff.

Seeing that Mira had gulped down the last of her cum Naruto walked closer to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her body up. Unconsciously his eyes turned red as his pupils become slit, his hair grew wilder and a little longer giving a feral looking appearance.

"Suck" he commanded while pocking his cock as her cheek. Mira parted her eyes slightly up to him and gulped nervously, she could feel Kyuubi's Youki running through his vines and knew that her mistress was doing something to the blond. She shivered lightly remembered how sex-crazed the Queen of Makai could be and just thinking how her Youki would change Naruto make her wet.

"My pleasue my lord" Mira purred seductively and took his cock in her mouth, without hesitation she swallowed his cock all the way down to her throat.

Naruto let out a moan before bucking his hip while pulling Mira head back before thrusting forward with his hand bringing her head to him. Her throat and mouth was as tight as her pussy, and the effort she put in sucking his cock just made his mind went crazy. Mira's body was made for sex and sex only, she didn't have the weakness of human or some of the Youkai had when it came to rough sex so he didn't have to hold back on her. Even for Kyuubi's standard she still had some problems keeping with his rough pounding.

But Mira was a different story.

"What an enthusiasm" Kyuubi pouted lightly seeing Naruto went all out on Mira's body and she knew it wasn't because of her Youki that effected his personality.

"You want to join or what?" Naruto asked with a bored tone, never eased his rough pounding.

"Nah, I will remain as the spec…." before she could finish her speech Naruto grabbed her impressive bust and pulled her to him using the hold. Kyuub's lips smashed against his lips as her eyes widened slightly before going on a tongue battle with Naruto. Snaking his hand around her waist Naruto thrust his fingers into her anus making Kyuubi moaned in the kiss but nonetheless continued to tongue kissing with Naruto.

Ten minutes later Naruto released his lover's lips and pushed her back to the bed, he pulled his cock out of Mira's mouth and flipped her over so she was lying on her front. Grapping a hold of her buttocks Naruto patted them slightly before ramming his face into her ass, using his tongue to lick and thrust into Mira's pussy making her gasped out in pleasure.

"Naruto-sama…sooo good~" Mira moaned out and then reached her limit, she cum as much as she could and released a torrent of her cum into Naruto's mouth which the blond happily drank them.

Naruto pulled back and stood up straight, he then felt something strange with his body and it wasn't because of Kyuubi's Youki. There was something really different and his body was really hot, his cock was painfully hard and the blond wanted nothing more than bended Mira and even Kyuub over and fucked them senselessly.

And then, with a Bang! Naruto felt his entry body burned like he was on fire, his skin suddenly became extremely sensitive and he could even feel a small gust of air. His cock was standing while throbbing painfully to the point he felt weak on the legs, it took him all his willpower to keep standing after all.

"Ufufu, I think it's time I explain more things about Succubi, especially a certain white hair Succubus Naruto-kun" Kyuubi wrapped her slender fingers around Naruto's cock and stroke it slowly. Naruto moaned out loudly in pleasure and a rope of pre-cum shot out of his cock, landing on Kyuubi's face which she happily licked it clean "Succubus was the female demon that seduce men and have sex with them to drink their life-force directly from them. However in some situation the men that know about Succubus would run away before she could begin, in an situation like that the Succubus could release a small amount of her phenomenon on the and it work like aphrodisiac, the male would be driven with lust and then you know the rest of it" Kyuubi stopped to give his cock a suck before pulling back and continued "However, Mira was a special case… her phenomenon wasn't as strong as most Succubus her age was being despite for a few years back before I met her… but, Mira has a really special case to drive her men crazy with lust and that was her love juice. Just a small amount of her cum and it will make you extremely sensitive and most of all horny, it was so powerful that no man alive have the ability to resist her anymore and would be driven with lust more than a thousand Succubus could do with their phenomenon." She giggled at his dumbstruck face before kissing him soundly on the lips. It was light kiss but her hand never stopped running up and down his length "Congratulation Naruto-kun, you just drink a lot of it… I hope you would be able to stop before night time came" she said innocently making Naruto sweated dropped "And by the way, tell Mira I accept her to join your Harem…" Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's ear and parted her eyes slightly as the Succubus who was kneeing on the ground, waiting patiently for Naruto. Kyuubi waved to him slightly before going out of the room.

Naruto looked at Mira who was slowly turning her back to him and bended down with her ass sticking high on the air. She shook her ass invitingly making it jiggled erotically to the blond while using her hands to part her cheeks apart, showing him her asshole and dripping pussy.

"Come here Master, it's warm and cozy inside" Mira said while smiling as him. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he came closer, grabbing both of her wrists and then pulled her upper body back, ramming his cock straight into her pussy and punched into her womb.

Kyuubi, who was standing outside inside of the kitchen couldn't help but smile as Mira's scream, thought she wanted to stay to watch the fun but currently Mira's juice was effecting Naruto's body, so it was effecting her as well because of her power was still inside him and that part of her still mentally linked to the Kyuubi. She would need the strength for tonight and being fucked bowlegs by Naruto wasn't something she really help her keep her strength.

But it wasn't like she couldn't entertain herself at all.

"Thrust your tongue more Scarlet!" She snarled while pressing Erza's head tighter into her pussy. The poor red head vixen was naked just like her Queen, but she had two massive dildos inside of her pussy and anal. It was the magical dildos so it couldn't fell out of her holes and kept on moving in and out of Erza, her hands being tied behind her back by a long rope that also tied circle around her breasts giving the red head girl a form that could fill any man fantasy about bondage "Don't forget that this is your punishment for spying on them, if you want a piece of him then you could have just ask and he will fuck you senseless… but keeping your cool and image while pleasing yourself wasn't something I like from you Scarlet. So you better please me or I will left you like this when Naruto-kun finish with Mira-chan, let see how much an image of you to him after that" Kyuubi smirked before grinding her crotch into Erza's mouth more making the red head found it hard to breath.

Back to the bedroom Naruto was fucking Mira non-stop, going in and out of her without a hint of tiredness in his thrust. He didn't remembered how many times he had cum with just a few minutes but he was basically horsing his cum in her body. Mira's stomach was being expanded ridiculously as Naruto kept on cumming with each thrust.

His hand was underneath her knee and the blond was using the added of gravity to blow into her harder. Even thought he was fucking like a mad man, the pleasure coming from Mira's pussy was unimaginable, he couldn't bring himself to come as something was blocking him and it definitely the affect of Mira's juice.

Growing, the blond threw the poor woman on the bed as she looked at him with lust filled eyes, the pervert grin on her face widened when she saw Naruto took both of her ankles and pushed them until her knees were pressing tightly against her large tits. The blond slowly make his way to her pussy with cock throbbing violently and right above her tight snatch, ready to impale her any second.

Just as the two of them expected, Naruto's hip moved on it own and in a blink of an eye, his cock had thrust deeply into Mira's pussy. Both of them groaned out as pleasure rocked both of their body. Naruto looked deep into Mira's eyes and gave her the best of his feral grin before pulling his hip back, the Queen of Succubae gulped nervously but nonetheless wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and brought the blond down in a hot, passionate kiss.

Hour and hour passed as Naruto fucked Mirajane senselessly, neither of them cared how much times pass or how many times Naruto had cum inside her. The blond had fucked her into every position he knew and even using his clones to gangbang her, cumming deeply into her womb and abused every single holes she got. Mira's stomach expanded ridiculously as Mira looked like she was nine-months pregnant with triplet, but Naruto never stopped his pace as he continued to fuck her as hard as he could while cumming wave after wave of sperm inside of her body.

The blond groaned out as a half-conscious Mira fell out of his cock and onto the bed in front of them, face first. Wave of cum busted out of her pussy and anus as her expanded stomach being pressed tightly against the bed, a mixer of his sperm and her saliva was leaking down at the corner of her mouth. Mira's face and every single place on her body were covered in his cum.

The clone collapse onto the bed with his cock slowly softened as the affect of Mira's cum wear out. The blond closed his eyes and decided he needed a good rest before going out of the village to do the first 'real' mission of his life with the three Youkai.

Unknown to the sleeping blond, when he created shadow clones, he didn't realized that the half of them had been stolen by Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi grinned when she felt Naruto's conscious fading away as he slowly going into the dreamland. The poor boy had been working his body for nearly six hours straight without stopping and to human standard it was definitely outstanding. But unlike Youkai he definitely needed to rest and this time she would let Mira take care of him knowing the Succubus would be more than happy to do.

A cried out pleasure brought Kyuubi out of her amusing, turning her head slightly Kyuubi grinned perversely when she saw Erza cried out in pleasure as another orgasm rocked her body. But her scream was quick shut because of a massive cock being rammed into her opened mouth, the clone that had just cum into her anus disappeared only for being replaced by yet another once who extremely horny Naruto's clones. The Naruto underneath Erza was ramming his cock into her pussy without a hint of slowing down and sucking her nipple at the same time. Erza currently was a whimpering mess as every part of her body being used like a sex toys, even her hair wasn't unoccupied as the clones used her soft red hair to jerk them off.

Poor Naruto-kun, Kyuubi thought with a mock sad, created too many clones and too lost in lust that he didn't see her stole nearly a half of them, which is at the number around twenty to twenty seven. All the clones were being affected by Mira's juice so she didn't surprise at all when they attack Erza like a horde of hungry zombies. Though she had to dispel a clone by ripping his cock out of his body because he thought he could plainly thrust his cock into her.

As much as she loved Naruto, his clones wasn't him and if one dared to touch without her permission…well, let's just say that he would no longer exit.

The fun only beginning a few minutes ago and the number of Naruto's clones had been reduced only one, and there were still more than twenty to come. Erza deserved this kind of punishment for being such a bitch lately toward Mira and sometime toward herself. The armor wearing vixen just needed to relax some holes and she would less strict then before.

Save her some headache anyway.

Kyuubi stood up from her seat and walked to the main entertainment with elegant in her steps. As naked as ever, Kyuubi made sure swaying her hip side to side, her breasts jiggled with every step she took. She smirked slightly when she saw the clones that wasn't fucking Erza looked at her with hungry eyes, their cock throbbing violently seeing the sluttiest Youkai in existence walked to her personal bodyguard, now their personal slut.

"Please get out of the way for a second Clone-san, I need to talk with my servant" She gently pushed the Naruto that was fucking Erza's mouth out of the way, making him groan in disappointment. Chuckling she lowered to Erza's eyes level before taking his cock in her mouth gave him a suck then playfully pushed him out of her before turning back to Erza "Now Scarlet-chan, you know what will happen to you if you decide to spy on Naruto-kun's session again?"

All Erza could do was nodded her head, but Kyuubi doubt that she was in her right mind right now as her eyes already rolled into her skull, a fucked stupid expression on her face.

"Guess we broke her" Kyuubi chuckled and looked around, she spotted a twitching cock and grabbed it with her hand, making the owner groaned out in pleasure before being pulled roughly at her. Kyuubi aimed the clone cock as Erza's mouth and with a slapped on the ass from Kyuubi, his cock had been pushed right into Erza's oral and he eagerly fucked her tight throat with all his might.

"Now let's see how much Mira's cum could change some clones" Kyuubi said and walked to the nearest clone, she wrapped her arm around his neck and brought his to her body as tight as she could. With a small jump she made herself being impaled on Naruto's clone's dick and his arms supported her body underneath her thighs. Kyuubi turned her head around and looked at the group of lustful clones behind her "what're you waiting for there is another hole waiting."

"Let's so this bitch who are the bosses here guy!" A clone shouted out

They immediately cheered out in excitement and the nearest one behind her was the first one to claim their price. Kyuubi's tongue shot out of her mouth when she felt his cock being thrust roughly into her anus.

Then the table flipped when a clone suddenly grabbed her tail and pulled as hard as he could, making Kyuubi screamed out and cum violently. The clone that was fucking her pussy laid down to the ground while pulling her body with him before pulling her butt cheeks apart, exposing her anus to his horny friends.

Kyuubi groaned out in lust when a clone thrust his massive dick into her anus, stretching her to the limit before both clones fucked her with enthusiasm in their movements.

A hand grapping a fist full of her head and pulled her face to the side, automatically Kyuubi opened her mouth as wide as she could letting another clone thrust his cock all the way down to her throat. Kyuubi's hands then grabbed two cocks in her hands and began to stroke them violently. The room soon filled with moaning from the Naruto's clones as the two vixens using their body at the fuck toys for the horny teenager inside of the room.

An hour passed and Erza had been the first one to give up and passed out when she couldn't take the rough treatment any longer. The clones that was fucking her all groaned out and released their seeds on her unconscious naked body and moved to their next entertainment. The crimson eyes vixen released a cock out of her mouth and gulped down the last of his cum before taking another one into hers and popping her head up and down on his staff with a fast pace. Her pussy and anus were being abused brutally by the clone surrounding her yet she didn't show any sight of tiredness or giving up.

"It's good to be the queen" Kyuubi muttered when she laid her back against the firm chest of a clone who was sitting on a chair with his arm on her massive tits. Kyuubi's pussy filled cum easily slicked down his rock hard cock as she got herself comfortable in her new throne "Do it boys!"

All clones grinned as once and slammed their hand to the ground, channeled their chakra and summoned twenty incredible attractive and beautiful Vixens from Makai. She could see some familiar face here and there as they left out a small yelped when their clothes being torn apart by Naruto's clones.

The room became a mass orgy as the clones caught a girl, bended them down and fucked them stupid. Lust filled moans soon filled the room as her vixens tried their best to pleas their master's clones. Bodies was lying everywhere, cum was being exchanged by the girls while the clones fucked them good and hard, Mira's cum did a good job in boosting their lust and she was sure these twenty girls would never be more satisfy in their life after returning hom

Kyuubi turned her body around, not letting his cock left her pussy as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and began to pound on his laps while kissing him passionately, a clone then appeared behind her and rammed his cock deep into her anal hole. After a few minutes of rough pounding the clones let out a small roar and released their seeds inside her, making Kyuubi's stomach expanded ridiculously.

Yep… definitely good to be the queen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Begin at the next chapter, lemon scene will be reduced and I will focus on the plot<em>**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
